Never Knew A Love Like This
by CatCaughtThyTongue
Summary: Love sought is good, but given unsought is better -Shakespeare. Kim/Jared Paul/OC
1. Obsession or Infatuation?

A/N: I know Paul and Jared come back to school together, but this story is a bit AU so Paul phases afterwards.

K POV!

The obsession with new things is just simply an infatuation. That was my personal quota. I couldn't help but chant that silently as I walked the halls of QTS. But _he _wasn't a new thing, and what I felt was definitely **not **an obsession. I didn't do obsession. Walking alongside my sister I counted the days I had left here at school, I prayed to all that was holy I would at least _speak _to Jared. Jared Thail was the source of my infatuation for many years. In all the words I could use to describe him, there was none that would justify him. He made me speechless, stutter like crazy, and sadly gawk at times.

The countdown was on, I had a maximum of two and a half months to woo Jared and we would live happily ever after. Note the sarcasm. Who was I? The names Kimberly Connweller and the girl beside me was my younger by two minutes twin sister Aurelia. She was my best friend, my confident, and the one who knew what I felt about Jared. It was her personal mission this year to get me to talk to him or else, and I quote " I will stand on the cafeteria tables and shout to the whole school that Kimberly Connweller had tendencies to stalk people and every night I would hide in Jared's bush and just watch." Just to clear it up, I did not do that. Nope. No such thing.

Making my way to my only class without Aurelia, I waved and walked into my class. Calculus and Vectors. How I despised math. The only thing that made it slightly bearable was my neighbor. Yes, you guessed it. The one and only Jared. I hope he came today. Aurelia has these things that she calls a sixth sense. She immediately _knows _when he will make an appearance. So that's why, I am dressed in a pair of uncomfortably tight pair of black skinny jeans. The stripped black and white of the shoulder shirt I could handle.

It has been eleven days, six hours, nine minutes and thirty six seconds since Jared had been to class. Pathetic I know. At least my counting skills are up to par. My teacher Mrs. Dalloway after receiving no attention, had brought out her meter stick and started whacking it on her desk. That woman had zero tolerance for loud children. If she could, she would whack the students with the stick.

"Quiet down, now I know some of you had problems with question seven am I right?" receiving several nods, she continued. Feeling my phone vibrate, I discreetly pulled it out to receive a text from Aurelia, who was in English. She wormed her way out of taking this class by taking it a semester early.

"Who would like to answer?" Scanning the class for the usual band of misfits that nod off, her eyes narrowed on mines.

"Kimberly, answer the questions." A scowl working its way on her face. I had no idea what the question was. A miracle in the form of an arm made its way towards me. When did Jared walk into class? Seeing the question s (t) =o. I quickly worked an answer out in my head.

"The answer is plus, minus, 4.29." She huffed as she looked away. It was like she had some sick pleasure in watching students squirm.

_Come on, this is your chance to talk to him, just turn your head and thank him._

"Hey." Oh god, my voice cracked. Ahem. "Thanks for helping me out, Mrs. Dalloway would have chewed me out for sure." Smiling to show my gratitude I was met with a flabbergasted look. Jared looked as if he had seen the sun for the first time; he looked as if it would kill him to look away. Which is kind of funny, he never looked twice at me before.

Waving my hand in front of his face, I was amazed when he was actually _following _my hand movements. Maybe he was still sick. Reaching out to touch his forehead, I jerked my hand back.

"You're hot!" I blurted out. A smirk made its way on his face. And for the first time since I had initiated this conversation, he spoke.

"Thanks, it runs in the family." Cocky. It was like he knew he was striking.

"I meant your forehead, but if you insist." I flashed him a lopsided grin. Maybe we could be friends after all.

"I was only joking; I run a higher temperature than everyone else." He pointed out. "You want to know something?" Sending him a curious look, he continued "You're beautiful." Well gosh, my brain just shut down. Right when I was about to call him crazy, Mrs. Dalloway opened her mouth.

"Kimberly, you know I don't like disrespectful children, and this is strike two. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a pink slip." She handed the paper over with a dazzling smile on her face.

'Jeez, what crawled up your bum and died?" I muttered, receiving a snicker from my right as I gathered my books. Saluting Jared, and taking the slip, I walked out of class with my head held high. What was strange was the Jared looked like he wanted to follow after me. Anomalous.

Flipping open my phone, I looked at the text from Lia.

_Whatcha' doing? Got kicked out of class? You?_

**On my way to the office, got a pink slip, 2 loud.**

_See you soon?_

**Walking in right now.**

Shutting my phone, I walked into the office handed my slip in and sat down next to Lia. Turning to look at her I asked her what happened.

Huffing, she answered. "Paul. Get this yeah, he told me that I had missed an assignment in Bio. The topic was anatomy; he invited me over out of the goodness of his heart so that we could study each other." Whoa! Her tale had me rolling on the floor. I knew they fought like cats and dogs but this was comical.

"And what'd you do?" I leaned forward in my seat. My daily dose of laughing till I dropped came from Lia and Paul. Paul was best friends with Jared. When I was younger I had this silly childhood fantasy that Lia would marry Paul and I Jared. We would leave next door to each other and our kids would be the same age. That's all it was. A childhood fantasy.

"In my opinion, I think he deserved that slap and more." She told me. I narrowed all the fighting down to sexual frustration. When I told her that she almost slapped _me. _Denial.

"Why'd you get kicked out of class?" I asked. Kim was a good student, she never disrespected her teachers.

"I talked to Jared, you know Mrs. Dalloway." I shrugged.

"Psycho lady, so what'd you say?" She tried to seem blasé about it, deep down I knew she was dying to know.

"We talked, he had some weird look on his face as if he _likes _me, he seems pretty cool." Guess when they say high school is the best time of your life, they mean senior year.

"Awesome." The bell rang, dismissing us for the rest of the day. Lia huffed. Looks like she wasn't going home soon, the thing about her teacher was, she had a no contact rule. Aurelia landed herself in detention, with Paul. What I wouldn't give to see that.

A/N: This is my first story, so I apologize if it isn't what it should be. I know it's unbearably short, but I promise it'll get longer. Is it worth continuing?


	2. Authors Note

A/N:

I know this is kind of weird, an Authors note into the second chapter.

BUT! I want this story to be as best as it can be, and with that being said, if any of my readers have any plot suggestions I would more than gladly add it in…somehow. I've settled into school just fine, it's not so bad; I have no work for today so the fast you reply the faster I can work. No pressure ;)

Okay so I've written countless second chapters, would you guys like it if it was about Kim or Aurelia?

I need some help with Aurelia; I feel that she needs more of a plot. Remember! Reviews urge my fingers to move faster and voila! You have two new chapters.

I had this Jacob story in my head for a while now, but my '10 new years resolution was to finish a story before I start another one. However, if my imagination runs wild and I have a full story, then I just might have to start it. For now, I would greatly appreciate it if you submit your ideas.

FULL CREDIT TO YOU OF COURSE!

Btw, am I the only one who finds Female Percy and Luke absolutely cute? I'm starting to like those more over the original.

- CCTT


	3. Love Comes Knocking or Bumping Into You!

The bell rang, dismissing us for the day. I waved to Aurelia as she had detention with Ms. Sykes, her English teacher. Spinning on my foot, I made my way up to my third floor locker. QTS was an average sized school with about 500 students. Pushing my way through the gaggle of girls I realized that word had gotten around of Jared's return. Our lockers were set up by class, and seeing as I had first period with him…well today will definitely not be the last day of this.

Stepping out of the way of a wayward elbow, I stumbled to the floor, books sprawling everywhere. Gathering my books and shoving them in my messenger bag, I quickly decided that my Biology textbook wasn't worth the bruises similar to the one forming on my backside. Crawling out from under the cluster of legs, I stood up and dusted myself off walking with my head held high.

"Kim!" I froze. Had someone seen me crawling out from under the legs of the females at QTS? I blushed like a ripe tomato. Some of the scenarios the students could come up with could even make Mrs. Dalloway blush.

Seeing that it was Jared I blushed even harder. Great, he probably thought I was this weirdo that had this fetish with feet…and girls.

"Hey Jared." I had to crane my neck up just to look him in the eye.

"I, ugh, I got the homework for you from Calc." I took the aforementioned homework from him. Feeling a rush of gratitude, I opened my mouth to speak only to be pushed aside by the flailing elbow of Autumn Lewis, his current girlfriend.

Dropping to the floor once again, I couldn't help but curse her repeatedly as she peppered kisses on every visible part of his upper body.

"Jared baby how are you?" Her annoyingly high voice screeched. Dear God I might have went deaf. I was conjuring up a picture of how high her voice might sound if she was being choked. Preferably by me.

Picking myself and whatever dignity I had left, I had onto Jared's hand, the only thing that was actually pulling me up. I noticed with great satisfaction that their hands weren't clasped and poor Autumn seemed a bit irritated. Serves her right.

"Thanks Jared, for the work I mean…not that I'm not thankful for you helping me up." I cut myself off, I tended to ramble. A lot.

"I think he gets the point Kimberly." I narrowed my eyes at her. Nobody with the exception of teachers and my mom called me Kimberly.

"I wasn't speaking to you Lewis." I fluttered my eyelashes as I changed the tone of my voice to that of a baby. Picking up my books yet again, I made my way to the bathroom. Walking over to the sink I turned the tap on.

"You know it's kind of obvious." I rolled my eyes, did she not know I didn't want to speak to her. I glared at her through the sink mirror. Running my eyes over her features. Russet skin and high cheekbones like every other Quileute. The trademark black hair was swapped for Red hair, her and April got it dyed together. I noticed with great appreciation that our eye colors were different. Normally I abhorred the unnatural taupe eyes. Now I cherished it like no other. It was one other thing to differenciate Lia and I to Autumn and April. It was a blessing.

"What's obvious?" Humoring her, I jumped onto the ledge and gave her my undivided attention.

"The fact that you like _my _boyfriend, it's pathetic." Pointing to her self to emphasize my. "Don't you get that he will never want you when all he cares for is moi." Impressive, she learnt some fourth grade french.

Scoffing loudly, I hopped off the ledge and walked right up to her. "_You_ are the pathetic one. Can't you see that he _doesn't_ like you?" I poked her as I spoke.

Brushing her as I walked past, I paused at the door. "I won't deny that he's unbelievably gorgeous, but I'm not you, I don't date for looks."

Holding the door open for her, "Apres vous Madame Pathetique." Shutting the door behind me, I leaned back for a second to calm my rapid heartbeat not noticing the door slipping away from me ever so slowly.

In the blink of an eye, I ended up back on the floor with the door swinging back to hit me in the head. Getting up to avoid being hit a second time, something to my left spoke.

"Ya' know, that was impressive right up 'till the end." Aurelia walked up, flipping off her hood as she spoke. Detention must have finished.

"Impressive? I thought that was down right Grammy-worthy." I accepted her hand, pulling myself up. The floors of QTS and I were well acquainted today.

Lia, wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "I'm proud of you lil' sis, Autumn deserved that blow to her ego." If I hated Autumn, Lia absolutely loathed her. In her opinion, all she did in her spare time was find new prey of the week. Last week was Paul, and this week Jared. However, Paul had a steady relationship with his girlfriend April, who was now best friends with Autumn.

"Come on, let's get going to that store in Port Angeles." Spotting Autumn and April at the front of the school, I walked up to Autumn and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Lewis, you dropped something." Lia seemed to catch on as she broke her glaring contest with April.

"Yeah Lewis, you dropped something." She piped, obviously getting the lame joke that was to come.

Looking at each other, we spoke in unison. "Your dignity." I couldn't help it; the look on her face was priceless. I burst into laughter. She was absolutely livid.

Grabbing Aurelia's hand, I skipped out of the school. Nothing could ruin my day.

I threw my bag down on the kitchen island. Grabbing an apple, I swiveled on my chair. "So you never did tell me how detention went." I was curious beyond reasoning.

She shrugged. "It was okay; I got saddled with another detention with Paul. Apparently we need to work on our communication skills."

I snorted, "You know that's a load of bull, what did you do." Paul wasn't volatile. At least not toward females, males were a complete different story. All the negative physical contact came from one Aurelia Connweller.

"Well if you want to go into detail…" I waved my hand to prompt her on. She could talk for hours at a time but today of all days she chose to speak agonizingly slow.

"Well, he said, I would an amazing girlfriend if I didn't talk so much, because, and I quote "I have a banging body." I truly laughed out loud.

"That's new." Normally he would rather eat snails than compliment her. His words.

"Right, to cut it short, I told him to stop thinking with his manhood and to piss off…with much more swears words of course."

"And what exactly did he reply with?" Volatile or not, he was sure to rebuke.

"If looks could kill, I'd be chopped and screwed." I snickered. She seemed to remember my reference to sexual frustrations all the time. As she stuck up her hand in the form of an L and called me lame.

"The weird thing was he was shaking. Like having of a seizure I'm about to die shaking." Her taupe color eyes widening with curiosity.

"Maybe it's drugs?" I laughed even harder after she flipped me the bird.

"Whatever, listen I'm going to go for a walk, we'll go shopping when we go to visit mom on Spring Break 'kay." Our mom was head Surgeon down in Seattle and the unpredictable hours caused her to move there and visit us whenever time permitted.

Grabbing my jacket and running after her, I yelled for her to wait up. We normally went for walks through the Forest behind our house. Whistling to myself, I grabbed Lias' arm before she tripped over a rock. It was like clockwork, the minute I grabbed her arm she froze.

I bumped into her, courtesy of her halting her movement.

"What'd you stop?" I followed her line of sight and saw a flash of gray. It was probably a dog.

"Did you see that?" She shook me out of my mental presumptions of what animal it could be. Looking her in the eye I reassured her that it was only a dog.

"Yeah, a big dog." A twig snapped behind us. Spinning around slowly, I came face to upper body with an animal.

"Holy!" I jumped back, only to tumble into Lia as she came in contact with a dark brown colored horse. Looking up from the ground only served to make the horses look more intimidating. Cowering into Lia, I watched astonished as she started cooing.

"Lia, I get that you might've bumped your head but what the hell are you doing?" She amazed me sometimes, my sister. The scene before me was droll, a petit girl and a monstrous horse.

"Isn't it the cutest thing ever?" She started rubbing the fur of the brown colored one, which resulted in the gray one growling. Reaching for her hand, I pulled her back to my side.

"So, are you a horse?" I figured if we started talking it just might forget about killing each other and eventually killing us as well. Heads turned towards me, I slid back. A shake of the head.

"A really big dog?" That earned me a nasty snarl.

"Well what are you a wolf man?" It halted. Dear Lord I must be going insane. First I'm talking to an animal and second it's answering me. I must be nuts.

"Hehe, well we have to go, it was nice seeing you." I pulled my self off the ground. Reaching for Lia's hand, we ran for it.

Normally I'm not an athletic person, but the amount of distance I covered was remarkable. Lia looked behind us only to scream in surprise. Right there behind us was Jared in all his naked glory. I think I might have drooled.

**A/N: 'Alooka is a word that my sisters and I used when we were younger, completely made up. The end might not be so great but bear with me I have an amazing story line that's to come! Reviews make me happy so don't forget to press that button! REVIEW!**


	4. The Eyes Say It All!

A POV

My mom always use to tell my sister and I when we were younger that the eyes were a window to a persons soul, it's very depth. You could read a persons emotions just by looking in their eyes. Right now, the man before us looked possibly livid.

Standing behind us in all his naked glory was what we thought to be Jared. In reality however, it was Sam Uley. Some of the nosier people at the rez thought that Sam was a man to stay away from. Right after high school when he had a sure acceptance to the University in Seattle he dumped his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, dropped whatever dream he had of going to U of S, and moved away from his mom. He had apparently joined a gang. How unoriginal some people could be.

What I didn't get was why he dumped Leah to be with her cousin. My mom, Sue and Aida, Emily's mom were sisters, so we were pretty tight growing up. It was none of my business what went down between the three but if Emily was happy then Sam was okay in my books. Leah on the other hand was as cynical as can be. If she had anything to say it would be as negative as possible, to some anyways.

"Jared?" Kim looked so confused. I would be too, they were about the same height, were sporting the same buzz cut and after Jared became 'sick' boys were dropping like flies. Just today Paul came down with 'mono'.

A wry smile flashed across his face. I guess he was use to the mix up. I elbowed her in the side. "Sammy." A lopsided grin appeared on my face.

"Kimberly, Aurelia." Always so formal. When my mom moved, Sam promised to look after us. My mom and few other women excluding the tribal elders had some agreement with them. She respected him greatly.

"What's up?" I was hoping he wouldn't scold us for being in the forest.

"You know you're not supposed to be in the forest. At all." Busted, I knew nothing would slip by him.

"Did you see the wolves?" Bless Kim and her word vomit. I delivered a swift elbow to her ribs. She visibly winced. The distinct cry of a wolf could be heard .His eyes narrowed and did he sniff the air? With a warning and a final glance, we were sent out the forest.

"Come on, I think we could beat traffic and make it there and back before nine. It was five-thirty. Kim was an enthusiast when it came to shoe shopping.

Walking around downtown Seattle, I peeked a glance at my phone for the fifth time. What ever happened to coming home at nine? It was ten-thirty and the last of the malls were closing, but Kim insisted we go eat dinner at some restaurant that was tucked away in a corner near the loading docks.

My hands were full with loads of bags, all belonging to Kim. I had bought maybe two pairs of shoes, yet she bought enough for the both of us insisting that I would need it later on.

"A table for two please." We were seated near two men who in all honestly looked a bit creepy. Apparently their moms never taught them that staring was rude.

I quickly averted my gaze. I was quietly strumming my fingers along the desk waiting for my food order. "Is it me or are we being watched." She silently gestured her head to the two men from before who weren't seated where they were.

"I apologize if we seemed a little rude, but my brother and I just had to come over and introduce ourselves." He gestured to the man next to him as he spoke.

I locked eyes with Kim; something was off about these two. Scraping the chair along the floor they sat down, a little too closely might I add. The waitress dinged us to come forward and get our food. Eating in the car looked so much more appealing now.

Grabbing the hand that was trailing up my leg. "This is sweet but I really have to leave." I reached for Kim's hand and bolted before they could say anything.

Bursting out into the open air, I sped up my walk to a slow jog. I could hear footsteps behind me. My slow jog sped up to full out sprinting. Right when I reached the loading docks a hand clamped down on my forearm.

A scream was on the tip of my tongue. "What do you want? My boyfriends going to be here any minute." I prayed to God that they listened to what Kim was saying.

"Yeah, he was just parking the car." I looked around for any bystanders. There was none.

"Shut it!" The faint stench of alcohol could me smelt. We tried reasoning but it seems that drunken high school kids were hard to fool. Right when I was about to give up a voice spoke a loud.

"Is there a problem here?" A man appeared, with deathly pale skin, and blood red eyes. A released a sigh of relief. Now we could go home.

The high school student raised his hands in surrender, "No problem man." I turned to thank him, but the look on his face was eerie and hungry.

"It's too dangerous for you two to be out here all alone." Why did everyone keep saying that?

"Such delectable beings should not be out in the middle of no where." Delectable?

"Listen I don't know if this is some kind of compliment, but we gotta' go." I yanked my arm free, grabbed Kim's and was a few steps from my car…when he appeared in front of us.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm James." I unlocked the door and got in, rolling my windows down.

"Listen thanks for everything, back there." I figured the least I could do was thank him, who knows what the guy could've done back there.

I started the car and drove away, but not before I heard, "I'll be seeing you again Kim, Aurelia. I'll be seeing you very soon."

After a long lecture from Emily and Sam, and warnings from Sam to never go anywhere alone, I only scoffed I never knew how important it would seem. I lay in bed and all I could think about were his blood red eyes which seemed to say so much. There was warning and desire, blood lust and insanity. It was the eyes that said it all.

**I know this chapter ****might seem a bit blah, but I promise the next chapter will be even better! It seemed more like a filler chapter, just to help me move on to the more interesting parts. Remember! Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Mythical Thing?

**A/N: Double A is for Aurelia. Her name is Aurelia Ann.**

It's understandable when teenagers pressure you into going to parties, when adults pressure you it's another thing. Ever since the 'incident' as we dubbed it, the following two weeks were anything but normal. I was on the lookout for the mysterious red-eyed man; I could not go anywhere without looking behind me every second or so.

I've been driven to the point of paranoia. Emily was always hovering, Sam was always questioning me on who I spoke to, heck even the 'pack' which consisted of Jared and now Paul were asking question. Now forgive me if I might sound weird, but all this extra attention was what caused me to snap. It might seem obvious that a young girl who lost her father and whose mother in never home would crave that attention. Nope. I had Aurelia and a rowdy friend named Beth. I was good.

Everyone seemed stunned. No body expected quiet little Kim to scream. So Emily's form of therapy would be to hang out with people my own age. A party for short. So that was why on a Friday night, instead of watching scary movies like usual, I along with Aurelia and Beth were dragged off to Hayden Carboy's party, he was the senior quarterback so there was going to be a lot of booze.

When I retail the story to any future grandkids I might say that it was then I became a woman. My sister always uses to say that you weren't a real woman until you experienced love and heartache. Aurelia claims that quote to be original, it was but from my mom.

So on that fateful Friday night, it was chilly too. I thought it would be cool to dress up, one of us could at least act excited. I slipped on a pair of dark colored tights, a purple and beige plaid shirt, with my beige ugg boots. The overall look was more than satisfactory. Aurelia wasn't into it she decided to wear dark wash skinny jeans, with her military style jacket her hair style was pulled up into a fancy way.

Parking the car on the side of the road near first beach, I hopped out of the car, grabbed one of Beth's arms and Lia's other. Skipping down the path towards the music I heard Lia mutter.

"This party better be worth me pulling myself out of bed." That girl loved her sleep.

"Aw, come on Li Li, it'll be fun, we'll see Paul." I fluttered my eyelashes; I knew this would extract a reaction out of her. My personal philosophy regarding Paul and Lia was that they liked each other too much, all the arguing was sexual tension, and that when they finally did the deed I'd see the long forgotten Lia from before we met Paul. Which was about ten years ago, we were seven.

Seeing the murderous look, I ran ahead with Beth. She needed to cool down; my body wasn't ready for the punch that was to come.

"So, Bethilda, how's the weather." I was a huge Harry Potter fanatic, Lia didn't like it at first but she soon caught on. 

Beth stuck out her two fingers in the form of an L, calling me lame. "Why do you keep bothering double A about Paul, you know she doesn't like him.

I just looked at her, any blind person could see the love way down beneath layers and layers of hate. Many layers of hate. "You're joshing me aren't ya?" I loved olden day slang. It was what I considered cool.

"Lady Tis not josh." She stuck her nose up in the air as she spoke. I wasn't the only one who found it amusing. Between the three of us, it was our secret language.

"Well then can't you see that Lady Aurelia is in like with Sir Paul." I cracked a smile.

"In like? More like loathe." I sighed, looks like I'd have to explain.

"Look, they say that people who like the same things might not last. Relationship wise anyways." I could already see an argument starting. Seating down near the bon fire, I grabbed a pop from the cooler next to me.

"Not last by backside, they like the same things therefore they'll get along better. Duh!" She pointed it out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well yeah, but come on its simple physics. Opposites attract." Seeing her confusion I continued. "They would complete each other. Night and Day, sun and the moon, fire and water, hot and cold."

"Yes and no. I get it. But what does that have to do with double A and Paul?" Work with me woman!

I shrugged. "They complete each other, without one the other isn't complete. It's like two halves, Yin and Yang." I heard a quiet applaud from none other than Lia.

"You should write books to help teenagers with angst in their lives. Or love problems." I scooted over to make some space.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" She was right behind us.

"More like you two ran away. I was talking to April." I turned by body towards her. There was no need; she sat down on the grass in front of us. The fire behind her lightening her features perfectly.

"April? What are you guys all chummy now?" Beth couldn't stand her; in fifth grade April told everyone that Beth still wet the bed. Complete lie, but everyone bought it.

"Yeah, like we totally had a blast. We decided to go to Port Angeles on the weekend and like totally meet guys, it'll be awesome." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Actually, she pulled me over to the side wanted to talk to me about Paul." I raised an eyebrow. "Apparently I should 'back off or else I would get clawed."

"What'd you tell her?" I was literally bouncing in my seat; I wasn't the only one who saw the attraction.

"I told her that if she wanted to keep her extensions intact that she'd better go back to her boyfriend before I did the favor." Boyfriend? "Apparently they've been together for a while now, just nobody cared."

"April would've been shouting it to the rooftops." Literally. "There was no need for _her_ to go to _him_ 'cause _he_ came to _us_. He was acting like a life size dummy, she did all the talking and he gaped like a fish."

"But that's not it. Paul actually complimented me." Three pairs of eyes were widened. Yep, it was that much of a shocker.

"Funny thing, Jared did the same thing 3 weeks ago." A calculative look was in Lia's eyes. She shrugged. "Whatever, he may look decent but there's no way in hell that I'll be the one to tell him. No way no how." She shook her head for extra affect.

"NO WAY!" Beth jumped to her feet. I guess she realized now that Lia's secret was out the bag.

"I know right, isn't it completely ridiculous. Me and Paul, pfft." I had to laugh, she though we were agreeing with her.

"No, I mean people actually know?" We looked at each other. It was one thing for us to know, we were best friends. Other person knowing wasn't cool. April would tell Autumn and then they'd tell their crew of Barbie's and etcetera…

Time to get up close and personal, I grabbed her arm, pulled her away from everyone and I and Beth cornered her. "Lia, just tell us the truth, I told you about Jared." That was a low blow, everyone knew about Jared.

"What do you want me to tell you that I like him because I do. You want me to tell him, he already knows." I was stunned beyond words. "You want me to go fight for something that has potential, I'm not. Why, because he already knows how I feel yet he feels the need to continue to reject it and throw those feelings in my face even after the mythical thing that's forcing us together... I want something real, not something that has to happen." Whoa, were those tears.

I reached out to touch her shoulder. "Hey, what mythical thing are you talking about?" Her outburst confused me. This 'mythical' thing confused me even more.

She wiped her tears and sniffed. "Nothing, if my hunch is right then you'll find out soon enough." I spoke to cut her off. "I'll ask Billy if I can tell you okay." She smiled to reassure me.

I decided to change tactics. "Okay fine. I'll be back, Beth keep her company." I looked to Beth hoping she would understand where I was going with this.

"Yeah, double A let's walk down to the beach." She grabbed her hand and raced out of there.

Where was Paul? I was trekking up the pathway to the top of the cliff when I spotted him…sucking face with April.

"Paul!" Cupping my mouth to project my voice I spoke again. April pulled her face away from his. Her lips were swollen plenty.

"Go away April, I need to talk to Paul." I waved my hands as if to shoo her away. I did not like either of them.

I nudged my head to my left; turning on my heels I lead the way. Today was the day to lay down the law with this guy. No one hurt _my_ little sister.

Turning to face him, I pointed at him threateningly. "What's going on with you and my sister?" If I could kill him with my eyes I would do it, never mind Aurelia killing me. Paul needed to be figuratively castrated before he could go talk to her.

**A/N: I apologize for any spelling errors this was rushed, more so that I wouldn't forget it. But ENJOY! I'll add more tomorrow.**


	6. Crazy, Out of This World, Meant to Be

Walking away from the party and more towards the forest I tried with all my will to get my breathing straight. Crying wasn't going to do me any good.

Letting go of Beth's hand, I sat down on a tree stump. "She's going to go look for him isn't she?" Kim could be so predictable at times. Beth took a seat next to me, grabbed my arms and forced me to look her in the eye.

"Double A, you know she cares, you're her little sister." I shrugged. Just because I was younger didn't mean she had to play superwoman all the time.

"I get that, and I love her for it but this is something that she won't understand. Not yet anyways." I muttered that last part. If what I thought was true then she would know. Very soon.

A frustrated scream ripped from her voice. "Why don't you stop being so coded and tell me everything. From the start." A sigh escaped my lips. It was loads of confusion but it was what she wanted.

"Okay, so I have liked Paul from what mid tenth grade? It was okay, but then this thing happened and he likes me, but it's this thing that's forcing him to like me so it doesn't seem real and I don't want that. No matter how much I want it I don't." A frown came across my face I hope she knew what I was talking about. It made sense to me, at first.

"Okay, what's this thing?" This was the hard part; I couldn't tell her what this thing was unless it happened to her. If that did then we could share our despair together.

"Um, well it's like this force; gravity that's pulling us together. Destiny I guess." I shrugged again. It didn't make sense logically but who said Love had anything to do with logic?

"I know that it doesn't make sense…" Beth whacked me in the arm, hard. Ow.

"Who said it has to make sense. Love isn't about the brain it's what your heart feels." She pointed to her heart. Whoa, that was deep.

"Listen Aurelia what's stopping you from being with him, besides your pride?" Your pride kept you from doing many things. It could be our greatest downfall.

"Bethilda, I like him okay. Point blank period, he knows it, I know it but he's being a pain up my derriere. I wouldn't mind it but it's like he's putting me through some test for his…adoration. Personally I think what he said was a load of bull and he's flaunting the fact that he can be with anyone yet refuses to even acknowledge me. I decided that I was going to be a spinster and have a billion cats. No marriage for me." There was a look of pure shock on her face. Suddenly Kim appeared out of no where and plopped into the seat beside me, draping her arm around me.

"Now you know you don't believe that do you Aurelia Ann?" Hmm, shows what little she knows.

"Well actually Kimberly Kora, I believe everything that comes out of my mouth." I stood up and began walking towards the party, I needed a drink.

"You really don't believe that do you?" This people had so little belief in me. I wasn't exactly certain, but they weren't going to know that.

"Positive. In fact, I think that Paul is gay, the girls he sucks face was is all just a part of his facade." Loud gasps could be heard among the teenage girls at the party. Awkward silence.

A commotion started. I never knew girls were so in love with Paul. Before things could get out of hand, I walked over and sat down on a log on first beach far way from the rowdy teenage girls yet so close to Paul and April who were still attached at the lip. Disgusting I tell you. Didn't they need to breathe?

Right next to me on my right trapping me between a large boulder and himself was our own host; Hayden Carboy. By the looks of it he was drunk.

He swung his head to face me a shock of alcohol whipping me in the face. "Hey there pretty lady." Clearly he wasn't as cool as he thought. I laughed.

What I didn't know was that he didn't appreciate me laughing. His anger led for him to force me to take a sip of his drink, to 'loosen up.' Pfft. As if.

I gripped the bottle tightly, raised it to my mouth, and took a chug. Ugh, it tasted disgusting. The reaction was immediate. I spit it right back up onto his shirt. Another bad mistake.

I could see the anger well up in his eyes; his hand shot out and gripped my forearm, tightly. It would most definitely leave a bruise. A cry came out of my mouth. If anything his grip tightened.

"Hayden, let go you're hurting me." His eyes showed no registration of understanding me, at all. In that second I remembered that the creepy dude from that restaurant in Port Angeles and him bore an identical resemblance. They were the same person.

I started panicking. The last time this happened a red-eyed man came and chased him off, now what? The impact on my arm was so strong it was cutting off my blood circulation. I needed to get his arms off me, fast.

"Hayden stop it!" I tried yanking my hand out of his arms. It was a complete fail. My heartbeat was so loud people miles away could hear me.

"Hands off Carboy, she's mine." I knew that voice. That's what happened to many years of constant bickering. Anger swelled in my chest, now he got to claim me as if I was some prize. Hayden released his hands; I jumped up and rubbed my arm. Not even stopping to thank Paul, I turned on my heel and ran to my shared car. I'd come back for Kim later.

Fumbling with the keys to my red Mazda 6, it dropped to the ground. Bending over to pick it up I felt a hand grab my shoulder. The scream that erupted from my mouth was loud and shrill. A scorching hand clamped over my mouth, I bit down as hard as I could. My teeth didn't feel so good afterwards.

The hand drew back; the owner of the hand had an amused smirk on their face. Idiot. Whistling quietly I looked everywhere but at him. I was not going to give in.

"Piss off." I didn't want to see his face; I would probably do something I would regret. Kiss him or cry, I wasn't sure.

"Feisty, I like it." I was breathing deeply through my nose; if he didn't go away I would chuck something at his head.

"I see you learnt something in school Embers, a round of applause." I clapped my hands in circle notion.

"Embers? Now you don't want me? Interesting." That smirk was back on his face. Naturally April decided that she couldn't spend a second without him, that or she wanted to piss me off. I was going with the latter.

"I may have wanted you for a second and just my luck I'm stuck with you but you seriously need to leave me alone. If I remember correctly my unhappiness causes you distress. Tsk Tsk, wouldn't want to piss me of there Paul." By the looks on his face I knew I was right.

"What do you want Connweller?" Must she butt in every five seconds? God her voice was annoying.

"I believe you and the dog came to me." I couldn't help it, the innuendos just slipped out. I think he got it but refused to show it.

Her fake laugh rang out momentarily causing me to check if my hearing was intact. "You're so funny, why don't you go steal someone else's boyfriend?" I narrowed my eyes, imagining myself pulling every single auburn hair out of her scalp.

Walking past her I paused. "I believe that's your job." I brushed my shoulder against here, hard. She stepped back into Paul. The irony of it all, she accused me of stealing boyfriends when she herself was the very epitome of a boyfriend-stealing fake.

Unlocking the car and slipping into the driver's seat, there was a tap on my window. Sighing, I rolled it down. "What do you want April, go bother someone else who gets your stupid jokes." A large calloused hand reached in and unlocked the door swinging it open so as to crouch down so we were eye-to-eye.

"You again, don't you have any other girl to woo?" Normally I would bathe in his presence; now all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and cry myself to sleep.

"Listen, I just wanted to know if you were okay. April didn't mean anything by it." Now he decided to care? Unbelievable and I told him just that.

"Incredible, you act like you care now? Why not when you told me you imprinted on me yet you refused to do anything by it knowing we were both going to be hurt by this? You have a wicked sense of humor Paul Embers." Varieties of emotions ran through his eyes, the only one I caught was misery.

"Why are you pining this on me? I told you I didn't want to imprint on anyone much less you!" He sure knew how to comfort a girl.

"Then why are you here?" He remained silent. "You know for this whole out of this world, meant to be, soul mated love, it is far from amazing, bordering on agonizing."

"Aurelia wait, it might not work out but can we at least be friends?" I scoffed, friends?

"We weren't meant to be friends Paul." He looked hopeless. "Listen, we might not be whatever we were suppose to be but I'm not going to be those girls who go all emo and depressed and mope all over the place. Frankly you are not worth all that." I paused, thinking of how I should continue.

"So we're not friends?" If I wasn't so frustrated with him I would've admitted that he was absolutely captivating.

"To be simple, my heart isn't ready to be just friends with you." Seeing his confusion I continued. "Believe it or not, my heart beats uncontrollably when I catch a glimpse of you."

"You should go, April's waiting." Paul stood up; looking at him I admired his beauty for one last time. Paul's body was built to tease you, his face was sculptured perfectly and you never wanted to disentangle your hands from his hair.

"Before you go back to the wicked witch, I have one last question." He nodded to let me speak. "Why April? Am I so unbearable to be with that you'd choose her over me?" The emotions in his eyes turned tender and caring.

"With April, everything's much easier, there's no complications, no long term commitment." Everything with April was simple, right down to her brain capacity.

"It isn't real, there's nothing about it that screams something true and worthy." I whispered those last words so silently no human ears would have heard. Paul wasn't exactly human and he wasn't just any boy, he was _the _boy.

Paul stepped back, I took that as a chance to close my door and drive away. Tears slipping down my cheek at a rapid pace I unlocked the door, slipped my shoes off and changed into flannel bottoms, my sweatshirt had Paul's scent lingering on it I was going to keep it on.

I picked up my phone and called Kim. She picked up on the first ring but I dared not telling her. She seemed happy and by the voice in the background she was with Jared. Clearing my throat I spoke. "I wasn't feeling too good; do you and Beth mind getting a ride from Jared?" Hearing her affirmation I shut the phone and let myself go.

Sobs racked my body. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Didn't every girl deserve her fairy tale ending? My mom once told me that love is real and it happens when it's supposed to. She also said that if it hasn't found you yet it would, because it always does.

When Billy Black first mentioned the 'art of imprinting' he made it out to be a beautiful thing that was a pure joy. What he forgets to inform me of was that there were many steps before I reached that pure joy. Step one for now was bawling your eyes out.

Before I let myself slip into my altered land of dreams where everything was perfect, I heard the despondent cry of a wolf, a cry that pierced me straight through to my heart.

**A/N: Here's chapter number 6! I hope you guys enjoy it; I certainly had fun writing it, although I felt pity for poor Aurelia. Remember, reviews make me happy!**


	7. Pure Euphoria

I was woken up by the unvarying jumping on my bed. Kim had a look of pure joy on her face, turning to look towards the abused alarm clock on my night stand I realized that it was well past noon and into the afternoon. It was time to get up. Rolling my bedcovers back, I noticed Kim staring…at my bed time attire. She must've put two and two together. Other than the obvious puffiness of my red eyes and my bottoms, I looked that same as I had when I left her last night; same sweatshirt, make up on, and hair still did up.

"What's up Kimmy, you look like you're about to burst." I knew she wanted to tell me something. Best I'd ask her before she asked what happened to me.

The reaction was immediate; she beamed up at me, rocking back on her feet. A look of pure euphoria. "Well, to be short because I don't want to bore you and I do tend to babble when I'm happy, remember when you called me, by the way why did you leave? Anyways, Jared and I took a walk down the beach and well…he asked me out. It might seem a bit rushed but ever since that day in class we've been texting back and forth, going out for lunch. So don't worry its okay." I laughed, out loud. When Kim starts talking it's hard to stop her.

"Congrats to you my dear, when's the big date?" I truly was happy for her and her happiness was enough for the both of us.

"We're thinking of going to Seattle on Friday but he wants me to meet his mother today, apparently she's delighted to meet boring ole Kimberly."

"Well then, looks like we have a lot of work to do, what time did you say he'd pick you up? 6?" Six was the safe guess and it if I worked fast enough, I could get her ready just in time.

"Yeah, what do you mean a lot of work, its 2:30 we have more than enough time?" Silly girl that Kim.

"Yeah but it's not nearly enough. Look how about you go get dressed while I run over and get the curling iron from Emily, 'kay?" She nodded in affirmation.

I slipped on my jacket and ran out to the car; Kim was going to look beautiful tonight no matter what. The drive there was very short about five minutes; however there was no time to spare.

Without bothering to knock I ran in. "Emily, where are you?" I checked the kitchen there was no one there, odd. Living room empty, odd. There was some noise traveling up the stairs that lead to the basement it was there that I found Emily with her ear pressed up against the door.

Walking up right behind her I whispered "Whatcha doin'?" She jumped straight up in the air, grabbed my arm and hauled me up the stairs.

I laughed and the deep blush that was planted on her face. "You were listening to the Pack weren't you?"

"No…okay yeah. I just wanted to know who the newbie's were." Boys were changing left and right, right after Paul had been Quil Ateara and that was weeks ago.

"Probably Jacob, he's growing to the size of a monster." Emily agreed with me. These boys were reaching 6'5 and beyond. It made Emily, Kim and I look like midgets.

"Did you know that your cousin Arweh was coming back?" I couldn't contain the grin the spread across my face to the point of my cheekbones hurting. Arweh was Emily's sister, and she was living over in the Makkah rez with the Aunt and Uncle.

"Sweet!" I was excited beyond return. Before I could ask for what I came for, I heard the loud thumping of footsteps.

Sam appeared at the top of the stairs and immediately sought out Emily. Clearly these people didn't understand the concept of no PDA.

"Take it to a room, that's my cousin." Sam having imprinted on Emily couldn't stand the no contact. It could be sweet at times…most of all it was disgusting.

He laughed and secured his arm around her shoulders. The 4 men standing behind him were Paul, Jared, Quil, and Jacob who were all shirtless. Suddenly the room felt suffocating.

"Emily, could I get the curling Iron please?" I needed to get out of there. Fast.

"Curling Iron, is someone going on a date?" If I was paying attention to what Quil was saying I probably would've saw the blow he received to the head from Paul. Right now I didn't care at all.

A mischievous gleam entered my eyes, "Yeah, I'm going out with Carboy tonight." That shut him up, and halted Paul's second punch. Gesturing for Emily to lead the way I walked out right after her.

"Seriously Carboy?" Emily didn't like him either; he was a bit of an ass.

"Dead serious." I winked to let her know I was kidding. I didn't want the Pack to know it was a joke. Super hearing and all.

Stepping out the front door, I called Emily's cell. "You want to come outside so you can help me get her dressed?" The phone was silent, she hung up on me! I stared at the phone not knowing that Emily was by the car already.

"You coming or what?"

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's rude to hang up on people?"

"Didn't _your_ mom ever tell you it's rude to lie?" Touché.

"Whatever Emily Elizabeth." I snickered. Her name was the exact name as a character in Arthur.

"Screw you Aurelia Ann!" She stuck her tongue on. By then we were already home and up the stairs.

Emily walked into Kim's bathroom and banged on the door. "Kimberly Kora, time to get out." Once we started with the whole middle name thing we couldn't stop.

"I'm right here." We swung around to find Kim seated on her bed dressed in a pair of sweats and a three-quarter shirt.

"Lame!" I stuck my hand out to signal an L.

I clapped my hands. "Time to get you ready." Emily grabbed a side of her hair and I grabbed the other. Kim had mounds of hair and it was 3:45. Time was ticking away.

I reached over for my radio controller and hit play.

_Just a fraction of your love fills the air  
And I fall in love with you  
All over again, oh  
You're the light that feeds the sun  
In my world  
I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl  
Out of all the things in life that I could fear  
The only thing that would hurt me, uh  
Is if you weren't here, oh_

I grabbed the remote controller and sang along as Emily began blow drying Kim's hair.

_I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation  
Do you understand what I'm sayin'?  
Girl, without you I'm lost  
Can't fix this compass at heart  
Between me and love,  
You're the common denominator  
Oh, oh , oh, oh  
Common denominator  
Oh, yeah, whoa_

Before you love was low  
Playing girls was my high  
You changed the game  
Now I put my card to the side, ay  
When broken hearts rise up to say,  
Love is a lie  
You and I would stand to be love's reply, yeah

Out of all things in life that I could fear, yeah  
The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, whoa

I heard the blow dryer turn off; I silently handed the controller over and let Emily pick the song. That song hit close to home.

"Where have you been hiding that voice?" I froze…voice?

"Someone's insane in the membrane, I sound like crap." I honestly did.

"Denial I tell Ya." I gestured for her to pick another song. Of course she had to go old school.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

I was laughing by the end of the song, Emily had created a dance to go with it that was knee-slapping hysterical.

"Voila, C'est magnifique!" I pointed at Kim. I straightened her bangs and pushed her medium sized curls back. It was perfect for this occasion.

"Now for the makeup!" I stepped back and let Emily do it; I was a more casual girl, lip gloss, eye-liner and a hint of mascara.

"What was the rush if you still had one hour left?"

"An hour and half is not enough, you don't know what to wear!"

"I'm done with the make-up, on to the clothes…" This was the hard part. I've never met boy's parents before.

"Hey where's the boyfriend blazer, still at your house?" Yep, and it looked like I was going to go get it. I looked like a clown. While Emily was putting make-up on for Kim, I decided to play with myself. I had the usual eye-liner, mascara but I also had blood red lipstick on, heavy pink blush and earrings that were weighing my ears down. All in all, I looked like a clown.

"Don't forget your sweater; you'll scare some people out there!" Bless Kim and her sarcasm,

I flipped my hood on and jogged over to Emily's house. Without bothering to say hi to the Pack, I ran up the stairs in the room grabbed the blazer and was back out the door. Now wasn't the time for greetings.

"Got it!" I was huffing like crazy. I guess I wasn't as fit as I though.

I threw it at her to complete her look; she had on her black boyfriend blazer, with a gray hoodie underneath, and black jeans. She looked acceptable.

I held up my hand, "Wait for it…" The door bell rang. Jared was on time, a check mark in my books. I nodded at Emily; we bother walked down the stairs.

Opening the door I greeted him with a smile. "Here for Kim?" Best act like I had no clue.

"Yeah is she ready?"

"All ready, she's upstairs slipping on her shoes." Emily and I took turns answering his questions.

"So what are your intentions with my sister?" Emily elbowed me and I cracked a smile.

"She's going to go meet my mom; Mom's been driving me nuts wanting to meet her?"

"Hmm and how long has this been going on?"

"One month and three days." That melted my heart.

"I'll go call her, Emily stay here."

I ran up the stairs two at a time and stopped Kim before she walked out of the room.

"One month and three days? You suddenly forgot to tell me?" I was mildly hurt, but I knew she had her reasons.

"I know I should've told you but with that creepy dude and yesterday I thought it was wrong to rub my happiness in your face."

"Kim, come on, not everything's about me. Next time just tell me okay?"

She nodded. I grabbed her in a fierce hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kimmy."

"Love you too Li Li."

Emily came through the door and wrapped both of us in a hug, "I love you two girls!" I laughed, we were a big mess of tears but this was my family.

"Now come on! There's someone waiting downstairs for you!" I led them in a march down the stairs.

"Jared she's all yours, break her heart I break your face." I threatened warningly. Although I couldn't do any damage I'm sure Sam would gladly do it.

"Now get out of her, you're wasting my time." I waved to Jared, Kim and Emily as they all exited.

Shutting the door behind them, I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of hot chocolate. The doorbell rang.

"You forget something Kim?" But it wasn't Kim.

I swung open the door to reveal the 6'5 frame of Paul Embers. I should check the eye hole next time.


	8. Common Denominator

**A/N: As a part of my story, I changed something's so that Aurelia knows that he imprinted on her but doesn't know about him being a wolf. So please disregard any text that suggests otherwise. **

Girl without you I'm lost, can't fix this compass at heart, between me and love, you're the common denominator3 – Justin Bieber

_Bleep bleep bleep._

My hand came down harshly on the already abused alarm clock. I awoke with a severe migraine; the weekend was going great…that was except for my encounter with Paul. Like most friends we talked, but then it got personal because as always April had to stick her fake red-head in it again. It would have been okay I mean April was a person and we were conversing as 'friends' do but it was what happened when they were leaving. Paul had walked out before her, the Idiot, and as she was leaving the house she turned back and narrowed her eyes and said 'Back off, he's mine."

Normally I wouldn't let April get to me because half the time her words didn't make sense **but **to me it seemed like April was trying to win one over me. April may be a little slow but she knew things. She knew that I liked Paul and in turn knew that he didn't want me. I knew how she worked; she would flaunt her 'relationship' in my face and ridicule me.

I rolled myself out of bed and walked into my bathroom. I scrutinize my features comparing it to April. I had the trademark black hair and she had the fire red, she had green-brown eyes, I had taupe, April was 5'10; tall and willowy, I was 5'1 barely meeting that inch. Overall April was like a rainbow on a cloudy day and I was the dead trees on winter. Excuse my metaphor please.

Knocking on Kim's door I shouted for her, "Kimmy, you in there?" I didn't want to walk in on something above PG, after the revelation of Kim and Jared's one month and three day relationship I had seen them around together more often, heck I even caught them in a very compromising position. My suspicion had been correct; I spoke to Billy about Jared and he had in fact imprinted on my sister. Good thing for the both of them was that he hadn't denied it like a certain Paul.

"Down here!" I followed the noise to find her downstairs in the kitchen…cooking. Kim never cooked; it was up to me to feed us. It wasn't that she was a horrible cook, just the opposite but she prefers I cook.

"Mon dieu! You're cooking." I peeked over her shoulder to see that she had made chocolate pancakes that smelt delicious.

"Yeah, I figured if Jared was going to come pick me up I might as well cook something."

"So you'd cook for him and not for me?" Some big sister she was. I'd rather **not **eat her food. One case of food poisoning was enough for me.

"But of course Li Li." She looked up at me cheekily.

"Somebody is whipped!" I made a pretend whipping noise. Kim looked up at me and winked, she was radiating happiness.

The door bell rang, I looked at Kim and I swear she _squealed. _I made the notion of a whip again as she ran up the stairs to grab her book bag.

"Jared, how do you do." After that all formalities flew aside as I burst into laughter. I beckoned him inside and I remembered a question I had to ask him.

"Did you tell her yet?" I raised my eyebrows. Kim needed to know ASAP!

He scratched his head sheepishly, "Yeah I was going to tell her tonight, at the bonfire."

"Let me see, you need me to get her there to the bonfire because you're all nervous and everything?" I knew this boy in and out.

"Pretty much." I could hear the thudding of Kim's footsteps. Jared's face lit up like the sky on New Years Eve when he saw Kim. Whipped.

"Looks like I'll have to get myself to school." By the looks of it I was going to be late and in detention. **(A/N: My old high school had this system; if you were late more than a certain number of times you were landed in detention right then and there.)**

"Aurelia are you sure?" I could see that she was worried but I wasn't going to intrude on what could be a private moment.

"Yeah, I might be a bit late but it's cool." It was 8:30 and I still wasn't dressed. It was one of those days.

I waved them off and ran up the stairs to get myself dressed. I dug through my closet and decided to wear my QTS sweatshirt and black jeans. I was keeping my black jacket on, it was too darn cold. Grabbing my messenger bag and running out the door I flew into our shared car and sped off to school.

Entering QTS I saw the longest line ever to the detention room. Heading towards the main office I greeted Ms. Saul and asked for a late slip.

"No can do, Mrs. Molokai is giving them out." I groaned aloud, Mrs. Molokai was the Vice Principal and she for some odd reason hated my guts. I memorized her 'I will find a new school for you' speech.

Walking up to her I tried my hardest not to glare at her so far I was doing pretty good.

"Name?" She asked this without looking up. Oh she would freak out afterwards. I contemplated giving Kim's name in but I couldn't do that to her, she would freak.

Clearing my throat I spoke, "Aurelia Connweller." I would later swear her head whipped up so fast to be entirely human.

"Ms. Connweller didn't I warn you about tardiness?" Of course I denied it, but I think that was what ticked her off even more.

"Detention Ms." She pointed at the dreadful detention room.

I walked in with my head held high, normally detention didn't bother me. My mood went from one hundred to zero in two point five seconds flats. April was sitting in detention and the only empty seat was beside her.

I smirked as I sat down beside her. "Morning friend." Friends we were not.

Smiling at the hall monitor who was supervising detention for the period, she turned her nastiest glare on me, "How's your weekend been friend?"

"Better than yours that's for sure."

I elaborated. "Rumor has it that Paul has a new girl on the side and that it's only temporary until her dumps you." I grinned at the look on her face.

"Lying lie face." Jeez is that the best she can come up with?

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." The rest of detention was spent giving out pleasantries that might have been considered harsh by many, if my mother were to hear my language…

….

2nd period English

"Aurelia?" I was deaf to the world; I was doodling scribbles in my book and if one were to decipher the doodles they would see Paul Embers written _everywhere. _

"Ms. Connweller!" I looked up; my English teacher Ms. Sykes was red in the face.

"Yes?" I whispered innocently. I could hear the deep chuckles of a male to the right behind me.

"Now, if you were paying attention you would know that the books; Please Don't Die my Love, and A Walk to Remember, have something in common. Care to tell us what it is?"

Like all the books that she assigned, it was love. "Well, the protagonists in the story which are Luke and Jamie both die from cancer." This was true.

"Yes, but there's more to it than death."

"It was a good book, they made love seem as if it's so strong, to be honest it was pushing the B.S too far."

"Rubbish! Love is beautiful and it's true." She's was clearly a romantic at heart.

"Come on, look at Juliet, she was in love with Romeo and she gave up everything just to die in the end." My mom always said I wouldn't understand until I experienced it.

A hand went up, "Yes, April."

"Erica Jong said, 'Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it…It really is worth fighting for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." Silence.

"That's beautiful April, is there a special man in your life." Ms. Sykes had that sparkle in her eye.

April blushed to the roots of her…well it blended in with her hair. A bunch of girl pointed at Paul who I had forgotten was in this class. Awe's were heard throughout the class. One for April, and zero for me.

The bell rang dismissing me from the class and it wasn't a moment too soon.

"Ms. Connweller if you could please stay back for a bit." I bit back a groan.

She gestured towards a seat and sat in the one across from it. "Now, I know that your mums not around but Aurelia, please be honest why are you suddenly against love?" Here I was thinking I was being subtle, guess not.

"Mrs.-" She cut me off with her hand. I remained silent as she spoke.

"Aurelia you were this vivacious young girl; you were sporting this whole 'I'm a lover not a fighter theme, what happened?" I blushed; I use to be such a hippie.

"Were miss? I didn't realize I went from up to down so fast.

"It's like you lost your passion pour la vie, pour l'amour." I lost my passion for life? For love?

I guess I could tell her _some _things. "I have this friend, and she likes this boy A LOT! The thing is the boy is already with someone and he already spoke to her and he said it was all a bit too much for him, and that he'd rather be friends." Well Mr. Obvious what's your name?

"Hmm, go on." I had no clue what else to say, that he was magically bound to me?

"Is this girl, she's being a frigid bi… she's being horrible, flaunting everything in my face, and I wonder if it's all worth it to begin with." I sighed. If I was told back two months ago that just one month away from graduation I would be hopelessly in-like with Paul Embers, I would have laughed in your face and asked you to put yourself in a mental institution, matter fact, I would have put you in there myself.

"Aurelia, I say this with your best interest in mind but if Paul really is worth all these problems than fight for him, besides April only captures his attention not his heart…if you get what I mean."

My jaw dropped, I didn't think I was being _that _obvious.

"Thanks for the advice Mrs. Sykes, I'll see you tomorrow." Not even waiting for her dismissal I jetted out of there. I flushed bright red; I resembled a tomato.

I caught up to Kim before she stepped inside her Bio class. "Kim, I'm going to head home I'll be back for next period." I had a spare this period, I was required back for the last period of the day; a class I had with Kim, Jared, and sadly April, Autumn, and Paul.

…

I parked the car and headed straight to the forest, what I needed was a good walk to clear my head. Trekking through the forest I heard a twig snap.

_Maybe it's a rabbit, or a fox. Oh god what if it's those wolves…please don't kill me._

I sat down on a tree stump and stayed still; contemplating Mrs. Sykes advice. It was after a while of 'thinking' that I heard the thumping of paws behind me. Turning to look my eyes widened to the size of the tree stump itself. There before me was a beautiful, majestic beast, or two. There were two wolves, a sandy-colored one and a dark brown—almost black.

Jumping to my feet, I walked slowly, sizing up our proportions. It was a 3:1, and I was the smaller one, it could probably eat my in one bite. Deeming it harmless, I walked up to the smaller one although it was still bigger than I. Rubbing its fur appreciatively, I started cooing. I realized I could be an odd ball at times but it reminded me of my cousin Seth.

I looked at the dark brown one. "You remind me of Sam, I think I'll call you Sammy." Those eyes were so intelligent, as though they could understand me.

I chuckled, "If only the real Sam heard me." I turned back to the other one, immediately Sammy scampered off.

"Are you a girl?" Whoa! I received one nasty look.

"A boy then." It licked my face.

"You know I don't like some boys, I find them irritating. Well one anyway." I swear it sat back on its hind legs and looked ready to listen. I just needed someone to talk to.

"It's one of those 'he loves me, he loves me not moments. I promised myself I wouldn't be those girls who are so depressed over a boy, but once again my heritage came into play." The equivalent of a laugh came barking out.

I looked down at my phone; I had five or so minutes to get to class. I kissed the top of Sandy's had and ran off. I made it just in time for my Tribal History class.

Today we were talking about Taha Aki and the Cold ones. I knew the basics so I didn't really need to pay attentions. I could feel eyes on me the whole period.

What caught me off guard were the next words. _"The ability to change willingly into a wolf although factual resides only in the 'grandsons' of Taha Aki. Who they are only the family, their imprinted, and the Tribal Elders know. This 'myth' may have been lost many generations back, but it is very much real."_

It was right then and there everything Quil Ateara Sr, Billy Black, and Uncle Harry told me registered in my head. _He imprinted on you, that's all we can tell you but remember this; while imprinting is special in it's self there is an even bigger and important fixation behind it that causes it. This is where your Tribal history comes in…_

And right now what Mr. Quos said_ "The grandsons of Taha Aki. Ability to change into a wolf. Imprinting… _

I stiffened in my seat, while the rest of the class was absorbed in the story Kim included. Those that did look bored were Jared, Paul and Jacob.

When the bell rang signaling for the end of the day, while everyone was filing out of class I was rooted to my seat watching the retreating back of Paul. That snapped me out of my daze, I ran out to leave. Yelling to Kim to catch a ride with Jared, I sped down the street with a destination in mind.

Ringing the doorbell relentlessly, I spoke to the person in a scuttle of words, wheezing slightly.

"Uncle Harry, I need to ask you something…"

**A/N: I'll say right now that it is a bit rushed and but don't worry there's more to come. Remember, reviews make me happy!**


	9. Superhuman

**Vampires: A corpse that rises from the dead and drinks the blood of the living.**

Before I could wholly deliver my news, I paused. I was in such a scurry to come over here that I didn't stop to see if it fully made any sense. Werewolves, were there such a thing? The word Werewolf came from two Saxon words which meant man and wolf. Olden day folklore often portrayed the werewolves as the savages that feasted on the towns people. They were equals with vampires. Except this was the 21st century, things had to have been different. I decided right then and there it would be best if I outright asked Uncle Harry if such a thing was real or if my imagination took a turn for the worst.

"Aurelia, it's good to see you!" I loved Uncle Harry he was such a cool guy. Except for right now…he was sniffing me. Odd.

He urged me inside his house quickly, looking out beyond me before he hurriedly shut the door. Walking past the kitchen I gave Aunt Sue a big hug, she reminded me of my mum.

"There were some things that were bothering me in my Tribal History class that I wanted to ask."

"Ask away my dear." Was that a twinkle in his eye? Some sort of spark of amusement. My confidence dropped plenty right now.

I apologize if I babble. "Well Mr. Quos was talking about Taha Aki and normally I love those stories, Imprinting can be so magical. It's just that remembering what you and Billy told me I couldn't help but remember what you said about 'the ability of changing lies with the grandsons."

"Too right you are dear."

"I just have one question to ask, these supposed grandsons, they aren't the boys here are they." I wasn't being very specific but if I actually named names it would have became all too real.

"Well that would depend on what boys you are talking about?"

"I'm talking about Sam, Jacob, Quil, Jared, PAUL?" It was all right in front of me, the agility, the unbelievable strength, the height, the muscles…drool.

Uncle Harry got up and sat beside me, "I always knew you were a smart one." A ghost of a smile could be seen on my face. Sometimes intelligence could be your greatest downfall.

"I thought it was just a myth?" I was holding on to the little shred of hope, eager for someone to jump out and say gotcha!

"I'm afraid not."

"Wait, if this whole thing about werewolves are true, than what about those stupid vampires?" Bloodsuckers, Just the name alone gave me shivers.

"Yeah, that part I'm not so happy about." I second that.

"Thanks Uncle Harry, I'm going to head home now." He grabbed my hand, looking back to see what was up he motioned for me to take a seat. Sitting there myself I absorbed all the news I had just heard.

1. I was imprinted on by a werewolf.

2. Said werewolf didn't like me.

Uncle Harry came back in the room; I needed to ask him about Imprinting. For something so amazing, it was leaning towards something that was crap.

"Just hang on, you don't have your car do you?" I shook my head. I parked the car and walked over.

"I'm going to get one of the boys to drop you off, there's something funny going on." There was the spark again.

Okay, question time. "Can you explain Imprinting to me?" I really needed to know what it was about.

He sighed, dear god I detected pity. "Imprinting is something truly special. No matter what, the person who was imprinted on was meant to be with the little doggy." I cracked a smile at that. "They love each other with an absolute and unreasoning love that never falters, that doesn't mean everything's all peachy but the love is still there. Sure it might drive one or the other to be extremely protective. I mean it, _extremely _protective. Think of it as a werewolf mate for life. Whatever you do, never underestimate their love, if you do…well just start running." He patted my hand. I was the she-doggy to the male-doggy.

The front door slammed closed. Uncle Harry told me to go wait out in the car; he only needed to speak with my 'escort' for a moment.

Walking outside I spotted the black truck that was _imprinted in_ my heart. I knew it like it was my own car. This stupid car belonged to stupid Paul. Uncle Harry thinks he's got jokes.

Hopping inside, I tweeted with the radio until I came upon a song I could relate to undoubtedly. It was 'Superhuman.'

Singing along here and there, I never knew the lyrics portrayed my life as of now perfectly. I had missed the beginning.

_But that's the moment you came to me_

_I don't know what your love has done to me_

_Think I'm invincible _

_I see through the me I used to be._

_You changed my whole life_

_Don't know what you're doing, to me, with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me,_

_A superhuman heart beats in me_

_Nothing can stop me here with you_

_Superhuman..._

The drivers' door opened. I quickly turned my head towards the window, blushing profusely. Why did he have to 'save' me all the time?

There he went with the sniffing. "Doggy tendencies overpowering you?" I snorted, clamping a hand over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that when said doggy could snap my into half by accident. What he could do on purpose would be another story.

_Strong_

_Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs_

_Feels almost like I had it all along_

_I can see tomorrow_

_Where every problem is gone because _

_I flew everywhere with love inside of me_

_It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

His hands tightened around the wheel, setting those deep brown eyes on me, "What do you mean?"

_Don't know what you're doing to me with your love_

_I'm feeling all superhuman you did that to me_

_A superhuman heart beats in beat, _

_Nothing can stop me here with you_

_Superhuman…_

I scoffed, "Have some faith; you didn't think I'd figure it out?" The nerve, I just put the pieces together, the least he could do was stop lying.

"Okay then, spill." And just like that my word vomit was unleashed. I said everything from how I felt to what I knew. Heck I even told him that I hated April's guts.

_It's not a bird, not a plane,_

_It's my heart and it's going, gone away._

_My only weakness is you, only reason is you_

_Every minute with you I feel like I can do anything._

_Going, going I'm gone away. Love!_

"What I don't get is this whole hate thing you have going with me?" He hated me yet he was supposedly in love me.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be with a person who has four legs whenever he chooses." I scoffed again, I wanted to be with him even with the monster temper the four legs was just a bonus.

"Well you figured wrong, just because you hate me doesn't mean you have to make things hard for me. You know I hate April." Shoving April in my face every five seconds was a low blow, below the belt low blow.

"Who said I hated you?" I turned to look him straight in the eye. Was he being serious? I get that there was a thin line between love and hate but this was just too obvious.

"So your show of affection was shoving the biggest slut known to mankind in my face despite the fact that we were 'meant to be.' I quoted the last words.

"You don't get it." He snarled, started shaking, his figure blurring at the sides.

"You want to know what I do get. I get that _I _will be tied to you no matter what. I get that _you _don't want to be with_ me. _I get that **I love you** but you **hate **me. I get it, okay. I know now." I moved to open the door, "I'd rather walk the rest of the way." Paul was shaking to the extremes, the whole car was moving with him. Hair was sprouting here and there. What was it that Uncle Harry said? Run for your life.

I ran, towards the creepy things in the forest but I still ran. Paul managed to get out of the car, throwing his mouth to the sky and howling mournfully. I sat down on my patch of grass and watched him. As a wolf he was absolutely breathtaking. The color of his fur matched the color of my eyes; Taupe gray. As a human he was a bit maddening. Gorgeous yes, but infuriating nonetheless.

_Superhuman…_

_Superhuman._

He was everything the song said, superhuman. Looking once again, I noticed he wasn't where he previously was. Feeling the slight brush of fur against my neck, I stiffened. Breathing quickly in through my mouth and out through my nose I turned around to come in contact with the beast. Looking in to its eyes, my heart melted. Whether I hated him or not, those were the same eyes that captivated me at first.

Hesitantly reaching my hand out to stroke its fur, I closed my eyes and breathed in its scent. It started raining, heavily. Most countries considered rain an omen; some consider it to be a cleansing effect; washes away the old and makes things anew. Was this the end of whatever we had? Did I want it to end. I honestly didn't know, because what I wanted wasn't mine to begin with.

As the rain came pouring so did my tears. My spinster idea was becoming real every day. The one person I could be with utterly did not want me. Any other person wouldn't be on my mind 100% of the time; it would always and forever be him. Forever Paul Embers.

Leaning away from him, I sneezed and coughed in one go, hiccupping continuously. Standing up and walking away from him, I left with my heart in the palm of his hands. It was his to keep whether he wanted it or not.

Walking down the street towards my house, I couldn't help but let a whimper out. Everything about me was pathetic, my life was pathetic.

Entering my house, I walked straight into the arms of my sister, never minding that Jared was there. "Kimmy." I sobbed relentlessly into her shoulder. I was hurting badly and the one thing that I needed was at the forests edge. I distinctly heard the door close. Jared must've left.

What was so bad about me? I accepted that he denied my feelings yet he continued to lie. That's all it was, lies. Eventually my cries clogged, I had a killer headache.

"Kimmy, headache...need advil." Kim's natural maternal instincts kicked in, she was watching me like a hawk, or like Paul from my window every night.

"Yeah, we're under some strict orders not to leave, alone anyways." That had Uncle Harry written all over it.

"Come with me then, we're two together." Asking her if she could drive, I hopped into the passenger side and flipped on the radio, catching then end of yet another song that was all me.

_I can't breathe when you talk to me,_

_I can't breathe when you're touching me._

_I suffocate when you're away from me, _

_So much love you take from me _

_I'm going outta my mind.  
_

_Ooh oh no, I can't breathe,_

_Ooh oh no, I can't breathe._

"Well that's a depressing song." I snorted. Depressing was what I was.

"That song," I pointed to the radio. "Is the very definition of how my life is now.

"Oh." Yup, Kimmy I was just that sad.

"Come on Kimmers." I grabbed her hand and smiled. I missed her.

Skimming the labels down the isle, I grabbed some Advil and a tub of Ben & Jerry's, those were two boys I could count on no matter what.

Driving back down the same road back home, I saw loads of people in front of our house. Dear god, it was Uncle Harry and his crew, otherwise known as the Elders give or take a few werewolves. We were in big doggy poop.

Shutting off the engine and exiting the car, different pairs of eyes turned our way. Raising my hands up in peace I spoke, "I surrender?" Okay, I was confused. We just went to grab some Advil.

"Kimberly, Aurelia!" Uncle Harry came forward and squashed us into a bear hug. I think I swallowed some hair.

"Can't…breathe, Uncle Harry!" I really couldn't breathe. Looking out to the front of the house, it looked like the door was kicked in.

"What happened here?" Kim was looking to everyone and anyone for an answer. Finding her target, she went up to Jared and asked him, smart girl.

"Uncle Harry." I raised my eyebrows. Now was not the time for secret.

"Okay so there might have been an incident, but you guys can spend the night with either Emily or I." I was staying with Emily, I needed to sleep and Seth would most definitely not allow it.

"Well, I'll go over to Emily while you guys…figure out whatever you're doing." I looked to Kim to see if she needed a ride, she came along. I guess Jared was staying back.

The drive to Emily's house was very quick. Uncle Harry didn't want us to walk at this late night. It was only 8:30.

Emily, like everyone else, pulled us into a tight bear hug. They were all under the notion that we are in some grave danger.

She tossed us some aprons, "Here, you can help me cook." Apparently her 'boys' were going to be very hungry. Putting my hair up into a big bun, I lost myself in my cooking. Kim was busy with the chicken, Emily was doing the salad and the easy stuff. She was too jittery to do anything that might cause us all harm. I, sadly, was stuck with the lasagna.

Hearing the timer ding, I pulled it out of the oven, to hear loud voices through the door. The boys were back. Rushing ahead to set the food on the table, I disappeared up the back stairs and into the guest room. I had enough of boys to last me a lifetime.

"Aurelia, AURELIA! Come down your foods getting cold." What a liar, I just set it down.

"Already had some." I hollered back down. Two can play at that game.

"Aurelia Ann, stop lying." Huffing, I stomped down the stairs. This was unfair.

"Emily Elizabeth, was that necessary?" Screw the audience, she put me on blast.

"Yes, dear." Laughing silently I took my seat next to Paul. Looking Emily in the eye I shook my fist to her. Dinner was the usual jovial affair, I tried to stay as invisible as possible, making little to no movements at all.

Eating as quickly as I could, I put my plate and cup in the sink and went out and sat on the porch. Of course the door had to open behind me.

"You're wrong, you know that don't you?" Here we go again.

"Well it was all loud and clear to me." Things are genuinely how they seem.

"Just because I imprinted on you doesn't mean I have to _be _with you."

"No one's forcing you to be with me. Be with April for all I care, next time she talks to me, 'Imma bucket that bitch." I laughed aloud, Easy A was such a funny movie.

"That's not how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to get jealous and suppose to say you do care." Well obviously I care, I'm just not going to say it now after my confidence is – 10000.

"Actually, it's supposed to be the male that fights for his love…his person that he likes." I flushed.

"I'm a werewolf, which alone tells you that nothing ever normal." I chuckled. How true was that? This was the first time I spoke to him and was not bursting into tears.

"How about this, we'll be friends…for now. After that fate can decide what happens next." I looked to him and raised an eyebrow. That sounded so strange coming from the 6'5 and beyond Quileute.

"Fate already decided but sure." I looked down at our clasped hands. His blazing hand enveloped my wholly but I never felt so safe.

"So, friend, want to tell me what happened at my house today?" I saw the mood change on his face. Clearly it wasn't something good.

"Stupid leeches thought it would be funny to go running around the rez. They changed a few more boys." Leeches must have been the vampires.

"So I'm here why?" It must have been a one time thing.

"It wasn't a one time thing, they'll be back." Darn, and here I was thinking I would be in my own bed tonight.

"I know it might be too much, but I need to know you're going to be okay tonight." I didn't get what was the 'too much' part.

"Okay…"

"Spend the night at my house, my moms going to be there and I live next door to Jared, so you and Kim could be close to each other." Oh, now that was going to be awkward.

"Paul I-" I honestly didn't know what to say, he wanted me to be safe, that much I got. The main question was, where was _he _going to sleep?

"I'll sleep on the couch, if that's what you're thinking." Over my dead body that's for sure. I agreed but I had to think of a way for him to sleep on his own bed.

"Well its cold, I'm going to head inside, you coming?"

He pointed to himself, "Werewolf remember? I don't get cold." I flipped him the bird. Rub it in my face why don't you?

I could hear his laughter behind me. Walking inside the house and up the stairs I threw myself on the bed. I giggled forgetting the actions from the earlier morning. Those few minutes outside completely made up for it.

Hearing my door creek open, I felt a huge weight on my stomach. "Oof, get off my fat ass!" I could feel my rib cage colliding with my bladder. Okay, I might have been acting a bit dramatic, but Kim was heavy.

"So… how's the weather." I grinned. She was playing dumb.

"Stop playing dumb, you were listening to everything." A blush spread across her cheeks. Busted.

"Okay, I might have been, sue me. No more , I hate him, and I will castrate him?" I winced. Some of the things I threatened might have been a bit too harsh.

"Nope, not anymore." We were friends now.

"Oh, Emily I'll be spending the night at his place." Kim spoke up and admitted she'll be with Jared's mom.

"Well, it's a good thing. Who knows what you might have seen." She cackled, she literally cackled.

"Excuse me while I go throw up." That was beyond disgusting.

"Come on, I want to know what they're talking about." I was surprised, good Kimmy wanted to eavesdrop?

We tip-toed down the stairs I went first followed by Kim and then Emily. She claimed that she wanted a quick get-a-way.

We could only hear bits and pieces.

_Most likely a vampire_

_What do they want from them?_

_Left a note behind_

_Not safe_

All conversation stopped momentarily. I held my breath, if they caught us we were so screwed.

_Did you feel that?_

_Those little shimmer?_

_Someone else changed._

_I have to drop them off first_

_Same here._

_Meet at the forest in ten. _

I hopped away from the door and grabbed their arms. They walked right by us. Yanking them into the kitchen I quickly sat down and started talking about the first thing on my mind.

"I know right, April can be so annoying, like O M G times 3." It was a little farfetched but I think it worked.

"Um, Aurelia, we're going to go now." I saluted the girls and whispered, "See you in five." We may or may not have planned to go into the forest after them.

Buckling the seat belt I turned to my newly acclaimed 'friend.'

"I have nothing to sleep with, you do know that right." There were twin blushes on both our faces. Paul just grunted.

Waving to him from the door I waited for about three minutes before I called Emily and told her to meet us at the craved tree stump. Fetching Kim, we followed the sound of barking that was coming from deep within the forest.

Hiding behind a tree, we watched as a brown wolf was snapping jaws at the others. I guess he found having four legs freakish.

Hearing a twig snap, I paid no attention to it, my eyes focused solely on the taupe-gray wolf. Several other twigs snapping could be heard, it wasn't until a hand grabbed my shoulder did I let out a blood-curling scream.

I always was told that sticking your nose into something that didn't concern you would always come back to bite you in the bum. Spying on something that was only concerning the Quileute boys and not us three may or may not have landed us in the MIA zone for a bit. Like they say, mind your own buisness!

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. I'm starting to make them longer because…well I can't stop writing. ENJOY! Remember, reviews make me happy.**


	10. Firsts

**With firsts, there's always this sentimental value that will forever be there...**

When you're spying on people screaming is the worst thing you could, the worst thing _ever. _What I found odd was that when I finally worked up the guts to turn around, there was nothing there. Well nothing besides the usual trees and miles of grass.

Looking back to the gathering of 'dogs' I saw that there wasn't a single paw in sight. Turning to my left I only uttered one word to Kim and Emily; RUN! It wouldn't be good to get caught. That would mean major house arrest. Like only school and back, if I needed anything from the store someone else would do it.

Finally reaching the forest edge, I was huffing and puffing as if I ran a marathon. Making sure Emily got home, Kim and I walked over to the other street. My palms were extremely wet. There was a car in the driveway that I was almost 100% sure belonged to Paul's mom. I didn't do well with parents; I tended to speak before I thought.

Sucking up the courage to open to door, I walked in side the house, wincing with every noise my footsteps made. Making it to the stairs I was almost at the top when I heard a kind voice, "Sweetheart, you don't have to hide from me."

I considered running into the room despite being caught. Making a 180, I unconsciously patted down my hair, I looked like a mess; bags the size of saucers and my eyes must've had a tint of red. Pausing, I counted to ten before I entered the living room.

Smiling instinctively, I could definitely see where Paul got his looks from, he had his moms smile and her big brown eyes; the eyes that appealed so much to me. I awkwardly patted her shoulder as she enfolded me in a hug. Pointing to the seat next to her, she smiled warmly at me.

"So…you must be Paul's mom." See, I wasn't good with small talk.

She laughed; her laughter likes that of chimes. "It's okay, It's not everyday I get to meet one of Pauly's girlfriends." Blushing, I fidgeted in my seat.

"Oh, it's not…I- I'm…we're not…He's not my boyfriend." Major embarrassment right there.

She patted my arms, "I'm pulling your leg, and I know the situation." I looked to her for the first time. She was a petite lady, maybe an inch or so taller than me, her hair had few gray streaks. Patting my arms she kissed my forehead and walked on to bed. I touched my forehead, a small smile on my face.

Sighing, I pulled myself off the couch and up the stairs, I needed to sleep. Walking up into his room I decided that it looked nothing like a boy's room should. There was a monstrous bed fit for a giant, and the walls were painted light blue. There were clothes scattered around but even my room was messier than this.

Looking down to my clothes I knew that if I slept with this, I wouldn't be comfortable…at all. Digging through his dresser, I pulled out a black t-shirt that reached my knees and I pulled my hair into a bun.

That night I dreamt about wolves…

_Next morning_

Walking up all I felt was hot…severely hot, boiling hot. I had woken up when Paul got backed and insisted that the bed was big enough for the both of us. During my sleep I might have migrated towards him but the hand on my waist was all him. Looking to his face, he looked more handsome than ever. There were no frown lines, no angry scowl. There was pure innocence. Snuggling back into his arms I fell back asleep might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

The second time I awoke, it was from a pain in my bladder; I considered it my alarm clock at times. Running into the bathroom before I let some go, because I really would, I quickly got dressed and walked over to Emily's. I didn't think it would be good if I talked to any of them before I brushed my teeth and with the heightened werewolf senses it would be like I backhand.

Entering Emily's house with my hand hovering over my mouth, I asked if I could go home it sounded more like "Cnne ee goo Oome?" It was completely useless. No one understood what I was saying. Running over and brushing my teeth, I grabbed a Pepsi and walked back over to Emily's. Waving and walking right by her, she called me back.

"Aurelia sweetie." Uh oh. I knew what that meant.

"Yes Emily dearest?" Whenever she started things off like that she needed something.

"Remember this, she's your cousin and needs you guys to be here for her."

"Yes and…" I needed her to say it.

She blurted it out, "Karolin's coming to stay with you and Kim." Well shit.

I sat down, Karolin was a cousin from my mums side, she was as crazy as teenagers came. At 17, she did everything I never did. Already lost her virginity had an abortion, chain smoker, and drinks whenever she can. Karolin claims she needs her cousin to bond with. What a load of crap, 1000 miles away from her mom she thinks she could do whatever she wants.

I looked her in the eye, "When's she coming?" I needed some time to prepare myself. Maybe give her picture to every store that sold any alcohol and cigarettes.

She chuckled nervously, "Well actually…she's over at Makkah, we, and by we I mean you, your sister, Sue and Leah are going over to Makkah, maybe visit mom and pick her up." She whispered that last part.

Jumping up I made for the door, "No way in HELL, You know how Karolin is." By the end of her stay I would be permanently bald.

She grabbed my arm before I could leave, "Aurelia, please. She's going to be in the wedding so you're going to have to put up with her. Remember Arweh's going to be here afterwards." That might have made it a bit better but Karolin was, in all honestly, a hoe bag.

Biting my lips, I thought it over, there was no way I could do this but I had to. "We'll see." I ran out the door before anything else. Karolin was coming, the same Karolin who made my life a living hell.

Knocking on Jared's door, I greeted Mrs. Thail, "Hey, Mrs. Thail, is Kim up?" She apparently loved my sister.

"Yeah, she's up, but is careful, Jared's still asleep." Nodding, I tip-toed in the house to find Kim in the kitchen drinking tea.

"Karolin is coming to stay with us." I more like screamed it at her.

Kim's face was comical, at first it was normal, she hadn't exactly processed what I said, and afterwards she looked like a fish that had been choked. She actually _did _choke on her tea. Pounding her on the back, I wryly spoke "Glad you share my enthusiasm."

"Well darling Kim you better say your goodbyes, we're going to Makkah for the day…or week." The grandparents plus the Aunt and Uncle might keep us back a bit too long.

"Yeah I probably should." Feeling the constant vibration of my phone, I pulled it out. 1 text message from Embers, P

_Where did u go?_

**Went home, had 2 grab my toothbrush**

_It's a good thing you did, woulda killed me with the smell._

**Well actually, I think my breath smelt amazing, there's something about morning breath that gets to me ;)**

_You're a weird one aren't ya'? Come over I can finally whoop your ass in MOD_

**Okay first of all, I'm ten times better than you and second I can't, gotta go to Makkah for the day. Sam's shipping us off.**

_Stop talking smack. You gunna see the grandparents?_

**Who else…oh and Karolin, she's staying with us. It's not smack if it's 100% true.**

_Yeah, yeah. I gotta go but I'll see you before you leave._

**You do know I'm leaving in less than an hour?**

_Don't worry about that, I'm a werewolf remember?_

**Yeah Yeah.**

It pretty much went like that while I was in Makkah.

…

Often when people grow older they reminisce about their past, more commonly about their first. First crush, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time, first and hopefully only husband, and their children. From that list I can say that out of the seven, only three were completed. Well maybe four; an imprint was like a marriage missing the legal documentation.

My first crush had been on a kid that was in my 9 grade class; Élan Brown, back then I thought he was the most handsomest thing I had ever seen in my life…my opinion of him changed midway through the school year, he pissed me off to no end. Insulting someone's dead dad is the worst thing you could do. I calmly told him to fuck off and go throw himself off a cliff. My first kiss had been with, I can't believe I never remembered this, but it was with Paul during the end of tenth grade party that was thrown. We were playing spin the bottle and well, it landed on him. My first boyfriend had been Hadrian Ferrell who was a complete jackass. I personally thought I was just there to show around, things only last for a couple of months, he hit me a couple of times, and I dumped his ass right there on the spot. My first time didn't happen yet, I'm waiting for marriage, going to keep my v-card safe.

I remember telling Kim about my future husband in the beginning of the year.

"He'll be tall…really tall, he'll have dark hair, and he has to be strong I want to feel safe."

Kim kept giggling like it was the funniest thing ever. "You do realize you're describing Paul."

Well that shut me up, "Bite me bitch." She stuck her tongue out. Back then his very name was like a swear word.

Another first thing that came to mind right now is someone driving you to the brink of throwing yourself off of the cliff on first beach. Karolin was driving me bonkers. Her parents enrolled her at QTS so not only do I see her at home but I see her at school as well.

Karolin came and sat down beside me in the cafeteria. "Did you hear what happened to Leah and Seth?" I did know but I wanted to see what she would come up with.

"Nope." I popped the P.

"Well apparently she was hanging out with Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Seth the other day." Get to the point here.

"Why would she be with them?" I urged her on with her hands.

She waggled her brows, "Well I wouldn't mind hanging out with them…the things you could do." I felt anger well up inside me. Whoa, simmer down there.

"Well that's 'cause you're a slut babe." Arweh pointed out, sitting across from me. She was supposed to stay in Makkah but she somehow got out of it. The school was being invaded by the Young/Clearwater/Connweller clan. Most people said Arweh looked like me, despite having Kim as a twin, she could be our triplet. The same weird colored eyes and the disarray of curls.

"Right, like this is your right leg, and this is your left…keep 'em closed darling." I know it might have seemed rude, but this was our usual banter.

"The dictionary definition of a slut or slattern is a person who is sexually promiscuous. So I guess that would include you two because you play with your selves." She pointed to her chin as if in deep thought, a wicked smirk resting on her face.

Kim gasped a loud, "I prefer an admirable slut, who pleases us mightily doing more services than other." She thought she won.

"Depends on what kind of service that is, sexual or labor?" Arweh added in. Touché.

"You bitch; I thought you were on my side."

She was practically begging me to say this, "A bitch can be described as two; a person who resembles a dog, and a female dog, which I think would describe the boys 'cause they always moan like they're PMS-ing." In that instant many plates of food dropped on to the table, chairs scraping and I saw my 'bitches.' I burst into bellyaching laughter.

"So boys, are you going to miss me?" I was dead serious, well I really wasn't.

"Miss you? Nah." Paul you cruel person.

"Emily finally bought you a one way ticket out of my life?" I sent Jacob the cruelest look I could muster.

"Screw you Scooby." He scowled at that.

"Well actually, I'm running off to Italy to visit my lover Fidelio." Kim choked on that, reaching over and slapping her on the back, she recovered and burst into laughter.

"Dude that's the name of an Opera." I froze, I never knew that.

I raised my arms into the air. "I know, he totally sings parts to me every night." Total bullshit.

"Is that why you're tone deaf?" I beg your pardon Kimsters, I'm not tone deaf.

"Ear wax my darling." Arweh reached over and yelled into my ear, "Can you hear me? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"I think all of Forks heard you." I rubbed my ears.

"Hey Aurelia, can I talk to you for a sec…over there." Was the amazing Paul Embers blushing?

"Yeah sure." I grabbed my juice and walked out the cafeteria with him. I could hear catcalls behind us. That Arweh, she was a strange one.

"So, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, maybe GoOutWithMe?" I heard what he said; I just wanted him to repeat it.

I cupped my ear, "What was that?" I snickered into my hand; he was a major cutie when he blushed.

"I'm going to be honest, I like you... a lot. This whole friendship thing was fun while it lasted but I wanted more, and you were right. We weren't meant to be friends but so much more. You're funny and smart, you're very laughter makes me happy, although sometimes your laughter is funnier than your jokes. You're beautiful despite what you think of your self and I love you. I love when you scrunch up your eyebrows when you are confused, I love when you sing along with the radio and you don't know the words. I just love _you_ Aurelia." I was a puddle of sap at his feet.

Paul paused, I heard his sharp intake of breath, "Will you, Aurelia Connweller go out with me on Friday?" I squealed, I literally squealed and threw myself at him.

"But what about Fidelio?" He hugged me tighter and mumbled something that sounded like 'Screw Fidelio.' Our lips attached, and it was amazing. It wasn't those 'lets shove our tongues down each other's throats and see who can hit the stomach' things, it was incredible. I was convinced right now that if you zoomed into my eyes beyond the darkness of my lids you would see fireworks that matched the popping in my ears and vivid flowing of my blood. Right now I was pretty sure I had no lungs, I never wanted it to end but I needed my lungs back.

I disentangled myself from him; my cheeks were the color of ripe tomatos. Pecking his cheek, I told him I'd meet him in 10 minutes. Making my way to the bathroom I paused. Looking back to see if he was behind me, I jumped up and clicked my heels. I was _that_ happy.

Going inside the bathroom, I saw April crying into Autumn arms. I felt bad, I was sympathetic to crying people, and they made _me _want to cry.

She looked at me and said, "Don't fall for him; he'll only dump you after he gets what he wants." I had no clue what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" She shoved a pregnancy test at me. Eww that had pee on it.

Those pink lines that brought happiness to most, made my heart fall into my ass. She was pregnant and Paul was her boyfriend, so he must've been the father.

"She's pregnant?" I muttered bleakly. I couldn't stand looking at her, I addressed Autumn instead.

"No shit Sherlock, what does it look like?" A bruise on the right side of Autumn's face was looking very appealing right now.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Everyone's had you in this school." She started wailing. Were the pregnancy hormones kicking in already?

"I loved him, he loved me, and I thought it would work out." Guess not.

I felt tears rushing into my eyes he _loved _her. He loved her, not me; I was a big joke to him. Was it not just five minutes ago that he told me he loved me? Was it not right now that he just said he wanted to be more than just friends with me? Was it not right now that he said with the imprinting we were meant to be so much more? So why was April the one who he professed his undying love to, the one who was carrying his spawn? Half of his genetics was in her womb. Paul was probably laughing it off right now thinking I fell for his words. Why now, why does it have to happen now? The Imprint bond was strong; the very image of his hand on her protruding belly with a blissful smile on his face tore my heart into billions of pieces. "Paul's the father?" It was a simple fact. Her nod said it all. Handing the test back to her, I walked out of the bathroom and dropped to the ground.

It just wasn't fair, he was _my_ imprint, he was meant to be with _me_, and _I _was supposed to have his kids. Wasn't that how it worked? These past few weeks were amazing and now I just couldn't wait to go to UofS, I could get an apartment in Seattle and I would never have to see his face ever again.

Right after Emily got married I was so jetting out of here. Paul could have all the fricken' kids he wants with April, he could get married and have little puppies. Little puppies that I wanted to have. Ever since he professed his love mere minutes ago, I imagined us living in a house here on the rez and having little 'puppies'. Guess things don't work out the way they plan.

In a couple of year's time, when I think about my first, even if I did end up with Paul, I'll always remember the April, the person who made my life a living hell, despite the imprint, had Paul's first kid. There was always sentimental value in your first.

**A/N: So, how's this for another chapter? I found this chapter really fun to write. ENJOY! Like always, remember, reviews make me happy! :)**


	11. Obstacles

_**I apologize if the text is a bit wonky, I tried fixing it numerous times but whenever I upload it on the site, half of it would be in italics. Sorry :(**_

**When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start right away. – Nora Ephron, **_**when Harry met Sally.**_

The Connweller house was in an uproar; today was the day Emily finally tied the knot. Grandma and Grandpa as well as Jade, her husband Erik, Claire, little Clarissa, and mom all came to visit. Mom finally took a break from work to see her sister get married.

For some odd reason, they decided to get dressed at my house. Normally your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of your life; so far all I heard were raised voices. Grabbing a gazillion bobby pins and curling iron, I went down started and entered a battle zone.

"Where have you been! That was the bridezilla herself.

"Aurelia, get OVER here and start her hair." Mommy dearest was as bad as the bride.

"Aurelia, did you speak to the people at the hall?"

"AURELIA! Where's my dress?"

In a moment of stupidity I decided to handle all of the affairs. Dealing with Emily's wedding was enough to keep my mind of April, Paul, and the little pup.

"I was heating up the iron, I'll get on it mom after this interrogation is over, No grandma, I'll do it now, KIM it's in the back of my closet." I grabbed the phone and ran out of the room.

Dialing the hall, I told them to be ready for 4 and that we were receiving a lot of guests. All of the Rez decided to come out today. I also told them to have extra food; the pack ate enough for a village and more.

Pausing to take a breath, I entered he zone again, phone rose to protect me; I had a shoe thrown at me the other day.

"I'm here, where iz ze bride?" Grabbing Emily and hauling her up the stairs, I sat her down and started combing out her hair.

I handed her a sample picture, "I drew this for you, do you like?" I grabbed the flat iron, and started working. There was still the issue of makeup.

"I love it," She whispered softly. I grabbed a pair of scissors and right when I was about to cut her bangs, it was smacked out of my hands effectively cutting me.

"Geez, why don't you just cut my fingers off?" I sucked on my thumb; it was a habit from childhood.

"What are you doing?" Mom, forever the worry-wart.

"I got this mom, don't worry. Why don't you go check on the boys?" And stop stressing me out.

"Are you sur-?" Bless Aunt Sue for taking her away.

"Okay, now that that's done, what are we going to do with make-up?" I didn't want to outright say her scars. It made her look all the more beautiful. Like Pocahontas.

Her scars faded a lot, they were now faint pink, but they were still there. "I want it gone, I mean when was the last time anyone has seen me for how I really looked?" That was true; truthfully I think she wanted to ease his guilt for the day.

"Gone it is." I grabbed the concealer and started dabbing away. Best let her get use to it.

"Time to curl these bad boys." Grabbing the iron, I curled within minutes. Glancing at the clock, I saw that we had an hour until the ceremony which was at two; no wonder they were yelling at me.

Walking over to the door, I yelled down the stairs. "GUYS! Get dressed we have an hour, Kim, Arweh, Karolin come up so I can do your hairs." Slamming the door shut I brought my mirror for Emily to 'check' her self out.

"What do you think?" I was anxious; this was the first time I had done anyone's hair for a wedding.

"I think it looks beautiful but it's missing something don't you think?" Looking to the door I saw Ayo Anna, who was my great grand-mother. Walking over to us, she handed us a small tiara that went flawlessly with her hair.

Emily pulled her into a big hug. "Thanks Ayo." Kissing her cheeks she sat back down. Grabbing my make-up bag, I sat across from her, "Want some make-up Ayo?" I smiled devilishly at her.

"Of course, I have to impress some people out there. You think the boys at your school like older woman?" I was shocked into silence, before I burst into laughter.

I muttered quietly, "Cougar." Applying some gold eye-shadow to match the color of her dress, I added bits of mascara; her eyelashes were naturally long. Finishing up with eye-liner and red lipstick she was ready to go.

"Go show off little Anne's work while she works on me." Nodding she blew us a kiss and went downstairs. She called me little Anne 'cause of my middle name.

Sitting in front of me, I applied some eye-liner. "When am I going to get some great-great-grandchildren?" I ran the eyeliner across her face.

Wiping it, "I'm not with anyone Ayo, how am I going to give you anything?"

Grabbing the lipstick, I ran it across her face, "A little birdie told me that you were with Kinsey's kid." These Quileute and their big mouths.

"Well I'm not." I viciously ran the stick across her mouth.

"Why not, apparently you're the only one who can tame the beast." I smiled softly at that.

"Because I'm not going to play step-mommy to his kid with _her_." Pregnant or not, I didn't like her one bit.

"Who said you have to, you can say your goodbyes and disappear from his life?" If only it were that simple.

"He imprinted on me, no matter what he will be in my life." I paused, whoops; I wasn't supposed to say that. "Forget what I said Ayo, I'm talking nonsense."

"Being the first female werewolf, I think I would know what Imprinting is." Well shit, I never expected that.

"Ayo, you can go doggy?" Absorbing her appearance for the first time, she looked younger than most 80 year olds. Heck, she could walk.

"Yep, Leah and I are the same color." The door slammed open, four people fell through the door.

Arweh stood up clutching something, "I found it." Liar.

"Come sit down losers, time to do your hairs." I grabbed Karolin first; her hair was shorter therefore easier to deal with.

"Ayo can you grab their dresses, it's in the back of my closet." I hoped she would drop our conversation.

"Sure sure, but remember this, you possess his heart, not the chick who's going to get fat soon."

Throwing Karolin to the side, I yelled "Next." Kimster was going to look amazing tonight.

"Karolin put on the dress; I want to see if it shows." The other night, Aunt Sue had insisted we get henna on our exposed shoulder blades. It looked pretty cool.

She twirled for us, striking many poses. "You know what pose would work for you?" Arweh stood up spread her legs.

Karolin narrowed her eyes. "You know what would work for you?" She got down on fours and stuck out her tongue. Wonderful, the slut and the bitch, hysterical.

Walking over to the mirror, I started curling my own hair. Now that the four of us were done, it was time to do Leah. That itself would be hard.

"Li Li, where for art thou Li Li?" I could hear the thumps of her footsteps. She entered the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Dear god, she's smiling." I looked to the others in horror, identical looks on our faces.

"Piss off, I met someone." I sighed. If she met someone than maybe today wouldn't turn out so bad. Maybe.

Clapping my hands to get their attention, "Time to put on the dresses, Kim grab mines as well, Emily come with me." Clasping hands with Emily, I walked her over to mums room.

I drew the dress out of the closet, "Put it on, I'll be back to help you put it on."

Walking back to my room, I zipped them up and put my dress on, "Time to get this show on the road."

Leading them in a march down the stairs, I switched tracks and went to check on Emily.

"You okay?" She was standing in front of the bed, fingering her dress.

"Yeah, I just can't believe we made it to this day, I was so afraid something bad was going to happen." I second that.

Ayo came upstairs, "We're running out of time, grab the dress you'll put it on there."

Reaching for her arms, I grabbed her dress. We skipped out of the room.

….

Wedding Reception.

Karolin reached for the mike, "Time for their first dance." I gestured to the DJ to play the track we gave him.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know if you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal, yeah_

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one, yeah yeah

I grabbed Seth's hand and walked out to the dance floor, better him than someone else.

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional once you know what it's all about, hey  
And undesirable for us to be apart  
I never would've made it very far  
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart_

'Cause, one, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

"Can I cut in?" I closed my eyes, I knew that voice. Popping my eyes open, I gestured my fists at Seth.

Slipping my arms around his shoulders I had to admit that I missed him with every fiber of my being. My soul craved him.

_Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time_

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl, it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one

Clapping as the song was done, I whispered to Kim to play the other song.

"Can I cut in?" A more feminine voice spoke. Releasing my arms, I walked over to the bar and grabbed a coke.

Turning around I bumped into Ayo. "Why aren't you dancing?" I looked at her, seriously?

"Well I was but I figured I'd let her cut in." I was a big softy but out there on the dance floor they looked…happy.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

Ayo smacked her hand against my face, "He doesn't want her, even I can see that and I'm 80." Yeah well older people are a bit batty…and blind.

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow_

You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show

"Don't worry about it Ayo, I'm pretty sure there were people before me that weren't with their imprint." I was pretty sure majority of the conversations stopped. Mind your own business people.

__

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

(Chorus)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine

"Sure there was, but they died in a state of depression." I laughed. Oh, she was being serious.

I clapped with everyone else. I spent most of the reception with Ayo, before I knew it was time for the bouquet toss.

I waved the entire single woman near the door. "Gather around ladies, it's time to toss the bouquet."

Once they were all standing there, I stood next to Ayo. She looked at me like I was insane. "What are you standing here for? You're single." I shook my head, how embarrassing would it be to stand there and catch the flower.

"5, 4, 3," Ayo bumped hips with me, sending me flying into the crowd. I stood next to Kim and Arweh, the bouquet came soaring and whacked me in the face, scattering flowers in my hair. What was left of it was in Kim's hands.

I blushed; I was receiving many looks from people. I cat-called as people came to talk to Kim. "Kimmy's getting married!"

I felt a blazing hand on my shoulder; I was being pulled through the crowd and outside. Yanking my arm free, I saw Paul. Well she looked like shit; there were huge bags under his eyes.

"You're avoiding me." He stated plainly, and here I was thinking I was doing a good job. Way to get caught.

I shrugged my shoulders; I had no clue how to answer that. "Why?" People nowadays tended to doubt my intelligence.

"Because…Well I figured you would want to spend any time you can with April."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"I believe she's pregnant with your spawn." Don't get emotional, do not get emotional. DAMMIT!

"She's preg...what?"

"She's pregnant, you know knocked up, bun in the oven, and she's having your baby dude."

"She can't be pregnant, we just…" Speechless are we?

"Yeah well she shoved the pee stick in my face. And one time is all that's needed." He should really pay attention in Sex Ed.

I patted his shoulder, "its okay Paul, I won't stand in your way." I meant it; I graduated from High school tomorrow. After that it was Sayonara Aurelia.

I reached up to kiss his cheek, at last second he turned his head and I kissed his lips instead. It was met with intense passion filled with acceptance and involvement. It started out slowly with tender caution but was quickly replaced with ever increasing passion. The lip-locking was like adding our souls; making it one. Paul's arms surround my world, and I fell under his spell with ease, we share our love. All worries ebb away, and I feel safe, loved and wanted. It was a kiss that would linger in my mind for ever and ever.

I broke away, and rested my head in the crook of his neck. Tears came falling, I didn't want to leave, and I didn't want April to have his kid but the world doesn't work to meet our needs. It was going to happen.

The reception party came outside, throwing rice at the bride and groom. Squeezing his hand, I let go and walked over to Emily, kissing both her cheeks and hugging Sam we waved them off.

…

"Arweh Young!" For the sake of screaming I might have yelled out some ridiculously inane stuff, but for this occasion I think it was acceptable.

"Aurelia Connweller Young!" Loud cheers could be heard. When my father passes away, my mum decided to change our names for reasons beyond me. I walked across the stage, hugged , who was handing out the diplomas and whispered my thanks. Flipping the string over, I made way down the steps.

"Karolin Young!" Karolin changed a lot in the few weeks she was here. She didn't smoke, nor drink. The intercourse was a bit of a challenged but she rose up to it.

"Kimberly Connweller Young." I whistled loudly. We were finally done with High school, who wouldn't be happy?

I grabbed my sisters; yes I considered them all to be my sisters. They were there for me through the _all_ the heartache I went through.

I promised myself I would say goodbye to everyone I met and had the pleasure of knowing. That everyone included April and Paul. Spotting April, I walked over to her.

"Look April, we may have had our ups and downs, a lot of ups and downs, but you made school interesting for me." Totally true.

"I guess you weren't so bad yourself." I stuck out my hand but she surprised me by pulling me into a hug, her already showing belly poking mines.

I scratched my head, "Congratulations on the baby." I gave one final smile and went to go conquer my other quest.

"Aurelia!" My eyes watered, I would miss him while I was gone.

I turned and hurled myself into his arms, this could've been the last time I did so. I pulled back, "I figured I'd say goodbye."

"Goodbye? I thought you were still living here." I thought so too until recent events decided for me.

"I'm still deciding but why risk it."

"I know you don't believe me but I _will _prove to you that the child April's carrying isn't mines, just you wait." There was a glimmer of hope in my chest, I hopes so too.

"I truly hope you can prove to me but for now, and I can't believe I'm saying this, go be with April. She's going to need all the help she can get.

Paul pulled me into one final kiss, that one goodbye. It was filled with sorrow and angst, and more importantly love. There's a thin line between love and hate, now that I look back, all our fighting could've been hidden love.

I now knew that Juliet truly did love Romeo, she was willing to betray her family to be with the one man she loved. I looked down on Romeo for killing himself to be with Juliet but when I look and Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, I see that both Jared and Sam would be willing to fight an army just for their loves.

Like Uncle Harry said, there were many obstacles in the way of love. For Emily it was Leah, for Kim it was the fact that they never spoke before, and for me it was April's inborn child. I couldn't take Paul away from his kid. I lost my own father when I was younger and there were certain things that you needed a father for, I couldn't do that to him or her especially when they had their father around. I just couldn't.

I would never deny this, Paul was in every way my soul mate, my sweetheart, and my dreams come true. From now until the end of time, I give my soul and heart to him.

**A/N: No, it's not done. There's still quite a bit to go. What do you think about this? Enjoy and remember, reviews make me happy! :D **


	12. Home is Where the Heart is

_I decided to skip her University years, of course there will be flashbacks but it'll bore you. Believe me, it will._

**It matters less to a person where they are born than where they can live. - Turkish Proverb**

Home sweet home, as I laid my head against the glass of the car window, I tried to remember the last time I had come to the Quileute Reservation. It was Spring break during my first year, I can gladly say I have one year under my belt with three more to go.

The circumstances of the visit were the joyous news of the arrival of April's baby. Yes, _April's _baby. As promised, Paul had proved to me the wonderful news of the true paternity of the baby.

_Flashback:_

"_Liandro, you've got mail." I rolled my eyes, why she insisted on calling me Liandro was beyond me. 'She' was my temporary roommate Sital. Walking over to the table near the door, I saw from the stamp that it was some sort of legal documentation._

_Sital peered over my shoulder, "Ooh, someone is in trouble with the big boys." I swatted her away. I started sweating extensively, what was this for?_

_The top right hand corner of the papers said Seattle Paternity; I skimmed down to the Statement of Results._

_I real aloud for Sital who started poking me relentlessly. "Based on the DNA analysis, the alleged father, John Doe is not the biological father of the child, Kid Doe because they do not share sufficient genetic markers. Of the genetic identity systems used 9 out of 15 do not match making them less than companionable."_

_I tossed the paternity test aside and did a small jig. I was happy beyond return, after the jig around my apartment, I instantaneously felt guilty. April was going to raise a kid on her own. Looking to the calendar, I saw that Spring Break was coming up. I was going to go home for those two weeks._

_End of Flashback:_

So, I carried on with my plans of going home, I visited April, we chatted. What was a pleasant evening became painful right away. Baby Brown decided to make his appearance at that moment. After all the moaning and screaming and cussing, she produced a healthy baby boy; Landon Brown. Turns out the father were none other than the loser Élan. April in a moment of sheer stupidity, determined to name me godmother. I was truly gob smacked…not long ago were we cursing each other into oblivion.

The jerked to a stop, I was here in front of the house I had dreamt of running back to for the longest time; the home of one Paul Embers.

Knocking on the door, I was greeted with a hug from Kinsey. "Is he up there?" I nodded my chin towards the stairs.

"Yes, I'll warn you, he's a bit gloomy right now, but I think you're just what he needs." I smiled at her softly. Trudging up the stairs I stopped in front of his door. Knocking softy I called out for any answer.

"Go away Jared, I'll talk to you later." Even his voice sounded all depressed, err if that made sense.

Clearing my throat, "It's Aurelia…Aurelia Young." I decided to go by my mum's last name instead of the hyphenation it usually was. The door was ripped open.

"Well, you look like shit." This was one of those awkward moments where you didn't know who should speak first.

"Look, I-" He grabbed me into a fierce hug, I melted into his touch. I missed this. Tears leaked out of my eyes, how I had missed him.

If you had told me in the beginning of grade 12 that my strictly platonic relationship with Paul would delve beyond the boundaries of hate, I would have admitted you into a mental institution myself. Now that I look back I regret all of it. We could have had so much time together. Just carefree love, without having to worry about anybody else.

I pulled away; it seemed like I was always doing that, "You look like crap, come on we're going to go eat. I'll meet you downstairs." Truthfully his miserable state made me feel guilty. _I _did that to him, _I_ made him feel horrible. Wasn't I supposed to be the sun in his world?

We went out to eat; he thankfully gained some color in his cheeks, While I was in Seattle things were getting bad here on their end. Some out of state vampires decided to wreak havoc; killing whoever was 'juicy.'

"Here I was thinking you looked like a zombie for me." I joked, inside I was praying he wasn't. I could do without the shame gnawing at me.

"I was worried about you; Seattle's had people disappearing like crazy." Once I heard about that I barricaded myself at home.

"Tell me about it, I was scared to leave home for a couple of days." I shouldn't have said that.

The remorse was evident in his eyes. "You should've called me, you're _my _imprint, and I was supposed to protect you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." A very short big girl.

He snorted, thanks for the vote of confidence. "Yeah right, how tall are you again?"

I huffed, "Dude, I'm like 5'2." I congratulated myself, I had earned that extra inch.

"Which is below average?" I raised a brow at him.

"Says the guy who is like 6', aren't you like monster size?" Fate had a pretty wicked sense of humor; the short with the abnormally tall.

"Its 6'5 thank you very much." That was like a foot plus some inches taller than I was.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm going to be alone, Kim's coming to Seattle."

"Yeah, I heard Jared whine about it." I snickered at that.

"I'll see how it is for the next year, if it's the same than I'm moving back and I'll just make the commute." It was that simple.

"You'll travel back and forth everyday at 5?" My face blanched that early?

"Online courses are looking so much better. Actually the last two years all I have to do is some sort of internship. I could do that here, hello?" It seemed so simple now.

I strummed my fingers on the table top, "Tell me about Imprinting." I needed to hear it from him, I needed to know his perspective on Imprinting. I needed to know how _he_ felt about it.

"Love is a word that's always thrown around, people use it like it has no meaning to them at all. With it's imprinting, It's like your heart beats for that once person; for _her_. Most people deny the imprint...at first. They think it was a force of love. They don't get that it has to happen, you weren't meant to be with anyone else besides that one person. That one person was made for you."

I looked him square in the eye, teasing. "Hmm, and what is this about little puppies I hear?"

Paul blushed beet red, "Not right away, but eventually there will be kids...at least that's what I was told."

I narrowed my eyes, "Reproduction? I'm around to make babies?" My voice went an octave higher than normal, making me wince.

He leaned back on his seat, "Yep, you're going to get fat with my kids."

I snorted, "You wish, first you've got to man up."

Paul leaned forward in his seat, I could see the seriousness in his eyes, but there was also a hint of doubt. "So, when am I going to make you mine?" I blushed.

I rose an eyebrow, "Funny, who said I'm yours to begin with?"

He flexed his drool-worthy muscles, "You're telling me you can resist this?"

I moved closer until we were nose-to-nose, "You're unbelievably cocky aren't ya? But yes, you're not that hot anyways.." I got up and skipped right by him.

An arm shot out and wrapped around my waist, "You're one funny girl."

I turned in his arms, "So, when are _you _going to become Mr. Young." I burst into laughter.

"Whoa, I don't do that stuff." I halted my laughter.

"You know what I don't do." It was like gravity; our bodies were moving closer together.

"What's that?" If I moved even the distance of a hair, we would've kissed.

"I don't kiss random boys." I poked his muscled chest.

I groaned as he moved his head back. "Random? I thought I was your boyfriend?"

I grinned up cheekily at him, my taupe eyes wide in amusement. I cupped my ears, "I'm sorry I seemed to have lost my hearing for a sec, what did you say?"

Paul dropped me, raised his hands, and stepped back, "Nothing."

I straightened up myself, "Right well, I have to go meet my boyfriend, you remember Fidelio don't you?" I turned on my heel, and continued walking.

I paused and turned to look back at him, "You know, this is where you're suppose to stop me and profess your love to me in front of everybody." I threw up my hands in exaggeration.

"Oh yeah, what else is suppose to happen?"

"I'm supposed to run into your arms and you carry me away…well back to the Rez anyways."

"So, I'm supposed to say: I love you Aurelia and I want you to be with me?" I nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, and I'm also supposed to say that you're the only one for me because I'm a dog and you're suppose to have my puppies." I flashed a quirky grin. Damn skippy, you're my doggie.

I ran into his outstretched arms. "It wasn't perfect but it'll do." I leaned down to kiss him, but I paused.

"You forget to say that you can't live without me." He chuckled, "Dramatic I know, but that's how it is in my English Lit Class." A beam broke out on my face.

I leant down to finally kiss him, a smile playing across my lips. It was that long awaited kiss that finally sealed the deal. It was the final key to the many keys of my heart.

I thumped him on the back, and looked at him saucily, "Let's take this to a bedroom." Paul ran off with me, my giggles trailing behind us.

I was home, I was where I belong, it was where I was meant to be and where I was supposed to be. It was where my heart was and where the owner to the keys of my heart and soul was...It was where _my _heart and soul was, and If I had any say in how my future was going to turn out, I was never going to be able to live without him...because everyone knows you can't live without a heart.3

**I apologize if this is unbelievably short and corny, I was giggling throughtout it all. Enjoy :D**


	13. Good to be Home

**I apologize for taking far to long, I admit I'm a loser but I'm back. Bear with me if it's a bit…weird. I'm back in the game and I'm better than ever. Except for this chapter. Oh and again I apologize for any grammatical errors, I'm not a genius, although I do claim so time and time again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, although there are some things, or people should I say, which I'd love to own. :D**

Love is a word people take for granted. A word that is used without meaning. Love is a word that you give meaning to, yourself. I was proud to say I had been in love, in true honest love with the guy of my dreams. He was perfect. We were perfect.

"Yeah, until he had to go and ruin everything" I muttered tossing this offending piece of paper to the side. Reaching for the nearest cardboard box, I continued to pack my things, I was twenty and I was moving out of here. Unfortunately, the mark of the end of University also meant the beginning of a career…for Kim it was like a double whammy; she was getting married _and _becoming a teacher.

It was odd, two years out of high-school and I was already saying farewell to University. At first the prospect of a new setting and different environment was exciting; I had even wanted to stay extra long. Things got bad, and I saw no reason not to go to school twelve-months a year. I seemed to have gotten a bit to involved in school, dragging Kim along with me we took course all year round with every second free. The reward; finishing school two years early.

Well, that was before _she _happened_. _If only I had paid any attention I would have seen the clues, they were there all along repeatedly slapping me in the face. Screaming my face off until I was blue and purple, which was kind of hard considering my skin tone, I had chalked it all down to the fact that Paul Embers could keep it in his pants.

"Kimberline, let's GOOO!" I hollered back, hoisting up the somewhat hefty box and stumbling out the door. It was time to go home, for good.

"I'm coming…keep your knickers on."

Raising a brow, I looked at her, "Well I apologize mate, I'll promise to keep my knickers on."

She snorted, locking the door shut behind her for the last time, "Too much Harry Potter on your mind."

Buckling myself in, I spoke. "All students now boarding the Hogwarts Express, destination… La Push!"

The ride was an eventful one, once we hit La Push, the countdown was on. Three days until Kim was no longer among the 'single ladies'. Everything was already dealt with, except the matter regarding the best man and I. Stupid Paul and his stupid good looks, and his stupid wee-wee that deserved to be fried off.

I got that we were meant to be but come on! The dude went through so much trouble proving to me he wasn't the father of April's kid, who is absolutely adorable, I mean wasn't that suppose to mean something?

Putting the car into Park, I paused before shaking Kim awake. Observing my sister, she was the poster-girl for a beauty. Kim was soft-hearted, soft-spoken, and utterly beautiful. I knew she was going to be happy; even while they were going out things were easy. They got along very well, he doted on her and she was very attentive, they already behaved like a married couple.

"Wake up Kimsters, we're here." Although Emily didn't say, I knew she was throwing a welcome party, one that I was not ready for. Welcome Parties meant people which also meant the Pack which inevitably meant Paul.

Arching her back like a cat, Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me through _her _door when I had my own. "You know I was perfectly capable of walking out of my door." I huffed and dusted off invisible lint.

With a knowing smile she spoke, "I just wanted to see everyone inside watch you struggle."

Stiffening, I shrugged my fist at her, "Let me catch you." I whispered. Turning to face the window, I waved.

"Hey, everyone…it looks like the whole town is here." Kim walked right up to me and patted my shoulders.

"I know that…duh!" Clasping hands we walked up to the door and knocked.

The door was thrown upon, and there stood Beth; our best friend since forever! Hoping up and down in the spot, Beth literally _leaped _over the threshold and pulled us into a bear hug. Beth, best friend since forever, had absolutely no equilibrium whatsoever. It was like a domino effect, she threw her self at Kim and me knocking us to the floor. Unfortunately for me, since I was the one to cushion Kim's fall, my arm slammed against the mini-steps and bounced back. I could hear the sickening crunch that resulted.

Pushing the duo off me with my one good arm, I scrunched my face up in antagonizing pain before facing the crowd. "Tea, anyone?" My voice was an octave higher than what's classified normal.

Ducking into the crowd, I walked into the kitchen, where it seems, most of La Push was resting. I couldn't blame them; Emily had some killer cooking skills.

"Ice…someone get me Ice." Bella Swan ran forward and offered me the ice. Narrowing my eyes, I yanked the ice out of her hands and slammed it down on my arm. I winced, the moisture pooling together in the creases of my eyes, ready to fall. I really despised Bella Swan.

"Oh! Is that little Ms. Aurelia…someone got taller?" I craned my neck back and addressed the offending voice.

"Can it Embryo." I made my way over to Emily and sat down.

"Someone's moody, oh! Is it your time of month again? You know they have pills for that.." Who taught this guy this stuff?

Emily reached up and cupped my cheeks, "Are you okay Lia?" I nodded; I didn't trust myself to speak. Werewolves and their stinking super hearing.

"It's her arm; she smacked it on the ground." I glared at Kim, cursing her repeatedly. I didn't need _everyone _to know.

Seth came whistling in and paused, "What the hell happened to you ugly?" I scowled, what was it, pick on Aurelia day?

"I was admiring the soil here in La Push, what the hell do you think happened?"

Seth's eyes widened, "Of all the things to look at, you pick the soil? Man…Seattle messed you up!" Poor guy.

"And off all the things Auntie Sue could've done, she chose to drop you? Man I would've drop-kicked you at least." I fell into a laughing fit, one that sadly included snorts.

Leah entered, and threw her arm over Emily's shoulders, "I wanted to but mum wouldn't let me near him. No idea why, he's nothing special." Things must've gotten chummy while I was gone.

I could hear the playful banters being exchange, but I could also hear the deep voices of arriving Pack members. It was time to high-tail out of here.

Emily seemed to have noticed my distress, "Embry, why don't you take Lia to the hospital to check that arm out."

He shrugged, tossing the keys at me. "I'll meet you there." Nodding at Embry, I ducked out of the room before anyone extra saw me. By extra I meant Paul Embers, with being a were-wolf came heightened sense. Paul probably smelt me.

Yanking the front door open, I tripped over a body on the ground. Screaming loudly, I looked to my left. Tilting my head, I looked at Beth. "Beth, tell me again _why _are you still on the floor?"

She sighed, looking up at the stars. "Isn't it beautiful?" I looked up, not seeing again. I stood up and shook my head at her. "Now's not the time for your Luna Lovegood moments. I'm going to the hospital, you wanna come with?"

A mischievous look appeared in her wide eyes, "Will Doctor Cullen be there? Oh that man is absolutely ravishing!"

I rolled my eyes, "That man can be your father." I pointed out, if only she knew.

"You never knew? Older men are better in bed." She stated it like it was a know fact.

I snorted, "Whatever."

So we went to the doctor, Beth was outright staring, with the looks she was sending out I felt beyond awkward. Embry caught up with us when we were done, I figured it was a beautiful day, the perfect time to take a walk.

In all of La Push, the one thing we could agree about was how beautiful the place was. The street lamps were lit, the skies were clear and it was a full moon. Not a single person was indoors. Sadly, Embers was considered part of the population of La Push that was outdoors.

I figured I spent too much time moping over Paul, if we were meant to be we were meant to be. I had the pitiful glances being sent towards me. Walking with my chin in the air and a smile on my face despite the pain in my fore-arm, I patted my hair and continued walking down the path. Chatting amicably with Beth, I halted when a voice called out to me.

"Aurelia? Is that you?" _Well duh!_ What was meant as a smile turned out to become a grimace.

"Paul? Wow! You look different." _And I sound completely fake, shoot me now! _Eyeing his companion, I asked the question that both Beth and I wanted to know.

Guilt washed over his features before his eyes hardened. "This is Rachel…Rachel Black. Jacob's sister." Oh, I knew who she was.

Extending my hand to shake hers, I looked down at the cast on my arm and grinned sheepishly. "I'd shake your hand, but…" I trailed off gesturing to the aforementioned arm.

Paul's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

"Long story, involves running and tripping," I shrugged, "It's all good."

Rachel eyed me critically, "Well I'd say it was fun but I'd be lying tootles."

Gaping at the sheer audacity of her, Beth clutched my good arm and hauled me out of there. Pausing momentarily, I let her words sink in, "What a frigid bi…"

"Tut-tut, You shouldn't go bad-mouthing Rachel, she's a good person."

"Yeah, good in bed maybe." I muttered.

Steering Beth towards my house, I shooed her in and told her I'd be in right after. "I'm just going to take a walk down to the park, make your self at home."

Without waiting for reply, I shut the door and sauntered down the path, playing over the previous events. _I don't think I did anything to her, at least I don't remember doing anything to her._

"No offenses but you kind of are prone to forgetting everything you say." I hadn't realized I'd spoken aloud.

Spinning on my heel, I faced my attendant, raising an eyebrow "Oh really." A smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Definitely, it's called bullshit memory." I grinned, It was good to be home.

**Reviews are the love of my life. Well not necessarily but you'd make me extremely happy If you did review. Again, I apologize for taking a long time.**


	14. Blood of the Imprinted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly that right lies with Stephanie Meyers…lucky gal she is.**

I beamed up at April, "Who woulda known you'd still be in town?" I looked down to the toddler in her arms.

Tickling his chin, I cooed at little Landon, "Oh, he's going to be a heart breaking this one." I looked up at April. Motherhood did her good; she looked healthier, and happy.

"I hope not…I don't think I can handle that."

"Yeah well, if he's anything like some of the boys from our year, well you better ship him off stat!"

Landon giggled, reaching his arms out I asked, "May I?" April handed the baby to me; I started bouncing him on my hip. Walking over to the bench, I sat down.

"Soooo….you married yet?" I raised a brow.

"Why would you think that? Oh! Kim's the one that's getting married tomorrow. Not me." Twenty years later and people still befuddled Kim and me. I had people all around town saying their congratulations. I heard it many times to the point that I thought that I really was getting married.

"To be honest, I would've thought you'd have a shot-gun wedding." I burst into laughter startling Landon. Grasping his bottle in my hand, I fed it to him trying to maintain a calm appearance.

"You're a natural; I would've thought you'd have your own little pups running around." I froze. Did she just say _pups_?

"Pups?" My voice squeaked. Shifting Landon towards my shoulder, I gently patted his back.

April rolled her eyes, "I meant kids, with the fuss you made over Paul I assumed you'd be married by now."

I rolled my eyes now, "Yeah, big mistake that was." It really wasn't. I wanted him back, and I planned on getting him back.

"Oh really? Listen Aurelia, I'm going to be straight with you because you are considered one of my closest friends and I want you to be happy. You and Paul…" She trailed off.

"…Are like black and white."

"…The sun and the moon."

"…Rain and sleet." Kim appeared behind us and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yin and yang." They chorused together. I felt myself tearing up.

"Yeah well, there's always something wrong." I could feel myself being shaken. Conscious of baby Landon, I stood with him and began pacing.

"Truth be told, you guys weren't really together." Kim shrugged. "It's meant to ensue Aurelia, It **will **happen. It's fate; it's love."

I snorted, "What is love? An array of different emotions clustered with hormones." Mindful of the moisture gathering in the corners of my sockets, I busied myself with entertaining Landon.

April stood next to me, hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off. "When its true love, you just know. No question as to who, or how, or why should be needed."

I grinned up at her, "You stole that from Glee."

April glared at me, "So not the point." Raising her nose in the air, she appeared miffed.

I sighed dramatically, "I know that, and I want that. I do, really. It's just that…"

Kim held out her hand, "No ifs Aurelia, you are going to break down this barrier and admit that you have, no you _love _Paul Embers. Besides, it's just April and I, you can tell us."

A twig snapped behind us, two more feminine figures appeared. "Actually, it's the four of us now. Trust me; we wanted to hear this from her as well."

I grinned despite myself; those two couldn't keep their noses out of anything.

"Besides," Arweh piped in, a mischievous twinkle deep in her taupe colored eyes, "If you don't claim Paul, I can take him."

I narrowed my eyes into thin slits, but relaxed. Arweh was trying to placate me.

I shrugged, "Take him, but let me tell you this." I leant in closer, cradling Landon's body, "He's mine."

Standing back with a satisfied smirk, I hummed to Landon. Right before my eyes, he was snatched out of my hands and back into his mothers.

Tapping her foot, April looked me square in the eyes. A look of annoyance on her face, "Look, I have to put him down for his nap, are you going to admit it or do I have to beat you to a pulp with my purse."

I eyed her purse critically, "That little thing? Bring it on sistah'!"

"Uh, Aurelia, I wouldn't say that if I were you." I looked at Emily. "That," she pointed to the bag, "against your skin will feel like walking into a wall repeatedly."

I shuddered. I had my fair share of walk-ins with walls.

Strapping Landon into his seat, April drew her bag into the air warningly, "Say it."

Squaring my jaw, I spoke aloud, "I'd rather not thanks." Wham! The bag came down and cuffed me on the side of my jaw. I could already feel the bruise forming.

The girls of my family stood around us, jeering loudly. "Say it, say it!"

I raised my hands, halting April's arm before she could swing again. "First thing first; Ow!" I rubbed my jaw, "Do you carry all of the rocks from first beach in there."

Sniggers could be heard. "Second," I huffed loudly. "I'll say it on the account that you girls do not, and I repeat do not replay these words to anyone. Okay?"

Seeing their nods, I snorted. _They were going to repeat this back to someone, especially Kim._

"Fine!" I exasperated. "To be blunt and to put it simply, I love him." A chorus of awe's followed. I could feel my face heating up.

Waving my hand, I continued. "Yeah, I hated him in high school, but certain things happened and now I can't picture my life without him." I paused, how I was going to say this. "I need to know that he feels the same way, I need to know that this isn't one-sided. If I get that, well than hey! I'll be okay."

Wheeling the stroller away, April hugged me. "The first step is to admit it. Tootles, I'll see you guys at the wedding."

Walking near the forest edge, Arweh stopped moving, "Well ladies, and how about one more daring trip through the forest before we lose someone."

Kim snapped her head up, "Hey! Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm going to die."

Arweh shrugged, "Whatever, just one more walk. Oh, I know! How about we do what we did back at Albion Hills."

Emily scratched her head, "Remind me about that one again."

I spoke up, "I forgot what it was called, but one of us proceeds into the forest, the next follows after four minutes, and the next after another four, and so on and so forth."

"Yeah well, you guys enjoy your walk, and I'll go home to my warm bed."

Arweh grabbed onto her arm with a vise-like grip, "Oh no you don't. This is all for you Kimberline."

"Just to prove how much of a gentle-woman I am, I'll let you go first. Arweh if you please."

Waving her fingers, she stepped into the darkness with a determined look.

3 minutes later

…..

"Emily Uley, charge into that forest like the Warrior Princess you are." Shaking in pure mirth, she blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Well Kimberline, it's just me and you. Flip to see who goes first?"

"One, two, three, HEADS!" It was tales. Rocking on my heels, I felt like I was being surveillance. A chill down my spine.

"Screw the two minutes, I'm outta here." I ran towards the forest, accepting the darkness wholeheartedly.

….

It was pitch black in the forest, walking down a narrow path; I came across yet another path. This path led on toward more paths that broke off into many different directions.

Before I could reach it, I spotted Kim, Arweh and Emily crouched down before a minor clearing.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" It was a pack of wolves, smaller in size however, to our very own wolves.

"They're in mourning. They just lost their alpha." Emily spoke softly.

Kim stood and brushed off her jeans, "Let's get this over with before anything bad happens."

A twig snapped, the sound of it echoing in my ears. I did not like how this was turning out.

"You can say that again." I blinked, Arweh's eyes widening at something to my left and beyond.

"I said, let's get this-" She clasped hands with Kim tightly, silencing her. The whitening of her russet knuckles obvious.

She whispered quietly, "Guys, there's someone there." I could feel my pulse quickening. Why did we agree to this?

I squeezed Emily's hand, "Is he still there?" My breath was coming out in puffs, the air around us dropping plenty in degrees.

"No. I don't want to know where he went either. RUN!"

Normally, I wasn't that much a track star runner. The only sport I played was volleyball and that helped with my swings. I could throw a mean right hook. However, when it came to running from some creepy, yet possibly cannibalistic, man in the forest, I became the top speed runner in the whole country.

We arrived at the many different trails. Emily spoke up, "Look, they all meet up again back at the center of La Push, keep running and don't look back."

Tears were threatening to fall down my face, "Listen, no matter what, don't stop running. We have people waiting for us. DON'T STOP RUNNING!"

Emily let go of my hand and set off down the trail. Looking back to make sure Kim and Arweh ran, I set down my own trail, praying with all my might that I would see them again.

Huffing and puffing, I ran like the wind. Never stopping to look back, I thought of Paul. What if I never saw him again? What if he never knew of what happen to me? A list of _what ifs_ were running my thoughts.

I met up with the girls again, but not at the center of La Push. We must have gone down the wrong paths.

Gulping in some air, Emily spoke up again. "I figured I'd tell you guys first if anything else were to happen." She was twiddling her fingers, "I am going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

All time stopped, my eyes straying to Emily's stomach. A burst of determination hit me. We were going to make it out of here, and she was going to have that baby.

Arweh's mouth formed a big 'oh'.

I was gaping, "Oh my god! Oh my god! _OH MY GOD!_"

"I—I can honestly say that you've rendered me incapable of forming coherent thoughts."

Note to self, when you are running for your life, possibly from a vampire, **never **shout if you are hiding. It defeats the purpose of hiding.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose before I felt his cold hand clamp down on my neck. I was going to die.

Yanked to my feet, I turned and taupe eyes were met with red; blood red eyes.

"I told you I'd see you girls again." Images were whirling in my brain…it was the creepy guy from the diner.

I turned my head to look at Kim. She, Arweh, and Emily were held captive.

"What do you want?" They could probably hear my thumping heat beat; beating one-hundred beats per second.

One of the female vampires came forth a smack me across the face, "Insolent humans! The nerve of you to even speak is appalling." I could taste the blood; it was dripping down my face.

"Hush Jane, it is very vital that we get them to co-operate and come willingly.

I spat my blood at her feet, "Over my dead body."

The little vampire, Jane, stepped forward as if to strike me again. "That can be arranged."

"There will be plenty time for that later, but for now we must take them. The blood of the imprinted is very crucial. It holds the key to unlocking many things."

I was hoisted up and thrown over a shoulder. The trees and the scenery surrounding it flew by me. La Push flew by me.

Flexing my jaw, I winced. Guaranteed, there was a broken bone there somewhere.

We reached a cottage, that was about one-hundred miles away from Forks; who in itself was about thirty-three miles away from La Push.

I was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, before being dragged by the hair into a room.

One of the chief vampires entered, "Your hand, if I may." I refused, turning away to look out the window.

Within seconds I was withering in pain, shrieking madly. I felt like my brain was about to burst, It felt as though I was being stabbed repeatedly in the head with a butcher knife. I felt like I was being tortured; like my brain was being taken out and thrown down a twenty story building. It was in that moment, I would've gladly chosen death than to endure this pain ever again.

He waved his hand, "Enough Jane, maybe they'll be more willing another time."

Arweh laughed her voice devoid of all emotion. It seemed like I wasn't the only one to feel this. "You might as well kill us if you think the likes of you will ever touch me."

I held my breath, I heard no screaming.

At once, we screamed simultaneously. I feared for Emily and her unborn baby. I could feel my very essence being torn apart. Black spots were clouding my vision. Before the darkness consumed, I prayed with all my being, I hoped with all I could that we would make it out of here. Alive and human.

**Would you believe me if I said the computer shut off right when I was about to click save? Oh well, as you can see I'm going a bit OC towards the end, but I promise it'll make sense. Remember to review. :D**


	15. Those crazy Young sisters!

A/N: So I totally suck right? S'okay, I get it, but I'm back! I know I kinda threw _a lot _of Imprintees at y'all, but I promise to explain their stories somewhere down the street. ENJOY!

Groaning, I awoke to multiple pairs of eyes staring directly at me. Sitting up, I could hear the bones in my back cracking, my joints screaming in protest. "Well hey there sailors, mind easing up on the creepy staring?"

Arweh burst into laughter, while Emily fondly stared on rubbing her protruding belly. Yeah, it's been _that _long. "You, sister dear, are not one-hundred percent in the morning." Technically we weren't sisters, but after the stuff we've been through together…we were as good as.

I scowled, patting down what I knew to be serious case of bed-head. "Yeah well bite me, I've been hidden from society a tad bit too long."

"I figured that'd be the case," Arweh said, eyeing me critically, "So I along with my Hench-men, and the lovely fatty over there-" Arweh pointed at Emily who swiftly flipped her off.

"Uh-uh-uh," I looked over at Claire who was scolding Emily, "You can't bring a baby into this world doing things like _that_!"

Turns out these sick, disturbed, _bloodsuckers, _wanted all the girls from the Rez. Kidding! In reality he wanted the _imprinted _ones only, something about the blood of the Imprinted. In my opinion it sounds like some Vampire Diaries stuff…my god, Damon Salvatore was absolutely yummy. Not at all like these whack jobs.

"Well anyways, fatty, Azaria, and I came up with a wicked plan." Arweh had that mischievous look in her eye, one that I did not trust _at all._ Azaria was her twin sister, and they were both insane. Matter fact, Arweh made Embry look sane, and he was faaaaaaaar from it, like Never-Going-To-Happen Far. I guess that's why he imprinted on her…they were both certifiably loony.

"Allow me to explain," Azaria sat crossed legged on Claire's left. Truth be told, these Young girls were all crazy. There was Etenia (Claire's mom), Emily, Arweh, and Azaria…but they were all knockout gorgeous. Yeah, I've been prone to hitting on girls lately. Again, Kidding!

"So we see that when the leave to hunt, they all disperse. Only Gianna is left behind, and she's just one human being, I think we can handle her." Thinking things over, it did make sense; the odds were in our favour. Especially since Emily can go all macho mom and go grizzly on her.

_Thwack!_

Ow, I hadn't meant to say it aloud. "Sorry!" I rubbed the bruise I knew to be forming.

Azaria raised her hand, "Any objectors, of course not. Now let's get this show on the road." Kim raised her eyebrow at her incredulously.

"You know, when you ask for objectors, you are _supposed _to let them state their opinion." Azaria stood, dusting her self off.

"Yeah well, we have to move quickly because…" she paused, " they should leave to hunt in about an hour or so."

We all stared at each other, the prospect of finally being free after countless months of _purgatory _was silencing, literally. Loud grunts broke my silent train of thought…Emily. She was attempting to pull herself off of the floor, but eventually gave up. "Not that this isn't all fine and dandy, but you two do realize that we are in Italy right? We can't just walk to La Push."

"Yes _mom, _we get it. That is why we plan on using this machinery called an airplane, and we'll fly back to Washington." Arweh rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes, I know what a plane is dumbas—"

"There is some speculation between Arweh and I on how far along you are, and whether you are carrying six to ten kids." Azaria cut in, bursting into boisterous peals of laughter.

"_Six_!" Emily screeched, astounded.

"Aunt Emily, I don't know if you looked into a mirror or not, but your belly is _huge_!" Claire's eyes rounded dramatically.

Both Azaria and Arweh ran over to give the eleven year old a high five, enveloping her in a bear hug simultaneously.

"Ah my little protégée, ma petite cochon, how I've trained you well." Azaria stated, patting Claire's head affectionately.

Claire cocked her head up, "Did you just call me your little pig?"

Azaria huffed, crossing her arms. "Do not question your love for me, just go along with it."

I laughed, even in dangerous moments like these, the Young sisters, and niece _always _made me laugh.

_Fifty minutes later_

I clutched my belly, wheezing. In a span of maybe fifty minutes, Azaria and Arweh had managed to rile up Emily and Claire to their fullest.

"Itsy bitsy Claire loves biggy, Quilly wolf!" Azaria danced around Claire, receiving plenty swear words and many threats.

"Azaria, leave her alone—" Emily paused, gulping in a big breath of air.

Arweh dropped to her knees, "Oh please, say it isn't contraction, and say it isn't so."

Rubbing her belly soothingly, Emily smirked at her. "It's definitely contractions."

I told you they were insane, even in moments of _great, agonizing, PAIN,_ they still aggravated each other.

"I vote we leave her behind." Arweh stated.

"Yeah, and have Sam kill me, I'd rather not…let's just leave Claire." Azaria said.

Arweh gasped, "And have Quil kill me, are you insane?"

"Being stuck with you girls, I think I've gone insane." Kim finally spoke, rubbing her temples soothingly.

"And she speaks, surprise, surprise." Azaria clapped Kim on the shoulder, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

I nudged her lightly, "Hey sis, you okay?" Kim would often retreat into a corner and stare at her engagement ring all night.

"S'okay, been better. Let's just hope their crazy plan works."

"Sure sure, now follow me." Azaria led us in a mock march down the main hallway, pausing to look around.

Spinning her head wildly, her arm brought down a vase. Blushing madly, she kicked the pieces to the side.

"What happened to stealth and agility…or being quiet for that matter?" I sometimes questioned her lack of grace. Girls were supposed to be gifted with this amazing equilibrium, but Azaria had none whatsoever.

She shrugged, "Minor setback that's all."

Arweh snickered, "Remember when you said you were going to go jogging everyday in the forest to increase your stamina?"

Azaria blushed beet red shielding her face with her waste length black hair, "I got lost in the forest, it was _traumatizing_!"

Laughing at her, we chorused, "Sure sure!"

Huffing, Azaria stomped away from us her face scarlet. Turning another hall, and walking down one, Azaria bumped into something again…or rather someone.

Heels were heard tapping the floor, "Going somewhere?"

It was Gianna, their human receptionist.

Quickly thinking of ways on getting rid of her, Emily simply walked forward and swatted her to the side, as if she were a bug. "Outta the way, pregnant women coming through." Azaria hollered after her.

Gianna was knocked out, cold.

Gaping at Emily, I stuttered out, "Are you sure _YOU_ are not a werewolf? That could easily rival Paul's."

Straightening her blouse, Emily called behind her, "Are you guys coming or what? I could easily ride that plane by myself."

Screaming out various protests, we charged after her, and we finally saw the sun.

The boys often compared Imprinting to seeing the sun for the first time, we were _literally_ seeing the sun after roughly nine months. I could swear that the Kim and Emily burst into tears, and Azaria, Arweh, and Claire kissed the ground. I just stood there in awe. I was finally seeing more than just those four, albeit pretty, walls.

Snapping out of my dreamlike trance, I grabbed as much arms as I could and hightailed it out of there. "Unless you plan on getting caught, I suggest we head over to the airport as well." That seemed to do the trick, footsteps thudding hard against the ground, we ran to the nearest bus stop.

I looked over to see Azaria patting herself. "_What_ are you doing?"

"It's so strange, because I swear I left my charger at home, but now I have it."

"Well why don't you charge it then?" Kim shot at her, annoyed.

"All in due time Kimberline, all in due time." Kim growled at her ferociously.

"Down there she-wolf, I charged it at the Piazza," Azaria raised her arm to prevent the inevitable, "I know it's not called the Piazza, just chill."

Claire cocked her head at Azaria, "Auntie Azaria, why don't you use your phone then?" It was such an obvious question, but knowing Azaria she had to make things difficult.

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Azaria rocked on her heels. "Yeah, I kinda did, and I had like a million missed calls, literally, and double the voice mail. My ear drum kinda hurts."

Yanking her phone from her grasp, I smacked her, "You must be exaggerating."

Flipping through the phone book, I decided _not_ to call the boys; I really would lose my ears. Bingo, perfect person.

Huddling closer to them, I put the phone on speaker, "Hello?"

"You're telling me that after all these months your phone actually _works_?" I sighed, a smile working my way onto my face. That was Leah for you.

"Hello to you too Leah dear, that was all Azaria's fault, it's Aurelia here."

"Now I know her and Seth are definitely cousins, only they would so something like this."

"Auntie Leah, it's me Claire, how's mom?" Claire piped in.

"Azaria, Etenia's going to kill you…you had Claire last."

"Dear Etenia how is she? Still fat?" Etenia was in her first trimester when we were 'kidnapped.'

"Nope," Leah popped her mouth, "had the kid last week, it's another girl Candice."

Shout of congratulation could be heard from our side. "But listen, what happened to you guys?"

Everyone turned to Emily to explain. Clearing her throat Emily perched herself on one of the benches in the Airport. "Leeches what else?"

We all nodded solemnly.

After sharp intakes of air, Leah spat out, "What do you mean leeches? What did they want from you?"

Azaria took the phone, "We don't know, they got Lia, Kim, Arweh, and Emily first," she shrugged, "Claire and I came a week after."

"It was…horrible!" Claire wailed, tucking her chin to the crook of Emily's neck. My eyes welled up, Jane had resorted to picking favorites and Claire was one of them."

"Well what are you guys still doing there? Come home!"

It was then that they made the announcement for our flight. I silently thanked whoever was watching over us.

"Well, that's us, if all goes well expect us home in about nine hours. Ciao!" Clamping the phone shut, we ran.

Buckling our seat belts, we were ready to leave Italy and all of it's disasters behind. Leaning back in my seat, I shut my eyes closed. I could hear retching in the near distance, Hmm, someone probably got plane sick. The smell wafted over pretty fast, peeping one eye open, I saw Azaria rubbing Emily's back, it was she who was puking.

Panicking, I looked around; her sickness only meant one thing and one thing only.

There were vampires on the plane.


End file.
